Petal Dance
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: With his friends dead, and him placed under a curse, Bankotsu struggles to find a woman that would love him purely in order to lift his burden. BankotsuKagome. Combining
1. The Curse

**Petal Dance  
Note: Just have faith that this fic won't bore the hell out of you people lol, a nice little story that I want to try out. Very fluffy ya, forgive me people I do not really know about the group of seven that much, so I must ask you to forgive my errors and flaws.**

**Warning: Very OOC in people parts namely Kagome and Bankotsu, quite violent if ya ask me.**

**Summary: With his friends dead, and him placed under a curse, Bankotsu struggles to find a woman that would love him purely in order to lift his curse.**

**Chapter 1: The curse**

**  
**Having to relay his day as a bandit, a group of friends, well family really trudged up a small hillside, they enjoyed the peace that surrounded their area and in taking the scenery like a photograph. Though they had slain numerous of villagers and demons in their past life, one cannot hope that someday all will end. Though not everyone shared the idea of that, a lonesome bandit of eyes the colour of grayish blue, wearing a white haori clad in silverish armor walked mutely up ahead in the group.

This renowned person name was Bankotsu; the leader of the group of seven, a famous notorious mercenary group that killed as payment and feared by most. However, really, his past life that he resourcefully thought about grew quite dull every now and then. Bankotsu was never the one to reside in help, but his group of men were all bounty hunters, great killers and skilled with the most unique weapons that he had seen. Overall, everything must end.

His many years as an assassin have ended, for now it was time for him to disband the group. Clearing his throat signaling for attention Bankotsu whirled around to face his group, which now consisted of only three-members left. Jakotsu, the infamous fighter who uses a sword that he can manipulate with many silver blades that moved and writhed like a snake, Suikotsu with hands that wielded metal claws, though deceiving as a mere human, his quick manipulation of looks can even charm the most beautiful maiden. Lastly the rocket wielder with no hair at all is Renkotsu, his nasty attitude smirks his own leader as well as others. The three companions all turned towards his direction.

"You guys, as much as I love you and all, I must tell all of you an important update in our groups' progress." With the attention he was receiving Bankotsu cleared his throat again and continued. "As you may know, this battle, the one which involves killing a demoness whom I don't know since Kagura never specifically told us will also be my last." Bankotsu said with renewed strength, the many looks and shocks was easy enough to tell that his friends had not fully registered what he had just pronounced. "It's true you guys, I need to move on, so here I am declaring early as possible about my future. I am going to search around and make a new life as a common person. You guys may do whatever it is you please." Bankotsu said lightly turning from person to person rooted to their spot near the base of the hill in which they had quickly descended. After a few moments of quiet, no words were muttered between the groups. Jakotsu finally inhaled a sharp breath before sighing,

"If that is what you wish leader, then I shall listen, though I will definitely miss all you guys. Jakotsu sighed before turning to Renkotsu and smiled mischievously. "Oh I wanted to do this for so long." Jakotsu chided before planting a firm kiss on Renkotsu's cheek before doing the same thing to Suikotsu and Bankotsu causing them all to blush. "Well that will be my farewell present to ya all, think of me will ya?" Jakotsu giggled before winking. Bankotsu coughed a bit before turning around once more.

"I agree with Jakotsu, we will obey your orders commander." Suikotsu added in as he fiddled with the blades on his arm. Renkotsu merely nodded his head stiffly. Bankotsu's hunched shoulder immediately sagged with relief.

"I thank you guys, you truly are my family." Bankotsu quietly murmured as he fixed the sky before him a thoughtful glance. "Well let us finish this off. Kagura said this demoness is quite a sight to behold." Bankotsu said loudly so the three can hear him. Jakotsu immediately frowned pursing his lips at the disgusting word that Bankotsu had just said. Renkotsu and Suikotsu merely grinned widely before they nodded their heads. Jakotsu pouted dejectedly before he too nodded his head.

"Might as well take my anger out on something," Jakotsu huffed as he readied his sword on his shoulder.

Bankotsu grinned inwardly at his friend's behaviour before taking a step towards their destination.

_"It says that this demoness possesses the beauty and lures lost strugglers into her lair before turning them into her slaves." Kagura said as she eyed Bankotsu and his group with a reproachful look._

_"So you want us to kill her?" Bankotsu nonchalantly asked. Kagura merely nodded her head before taking a feather from her left ear and tossed it into the air where it became a gigantic sized feather. She hopped onto it; Kagura cast one look at the group._

_"You may find this demoness to the south of here, a forest known as the Forest of Sakura Petal will cross path with you, there, deep in the forest is where the demoness is resided. There you must slay her and collect her prized jewel, around her neck, she wears this flower with power far greater than the Shikon jewel. You must take this task._

Bankotsu replayed their conversation repeatedly remembering every single word that he had with Kagura; the wind demoness.

"Wow! That is so pretty." Jakotsu cooed as he gazed in front of their path. Bankotsu blinked once before he adjusted his gaze to see what Jakotsu was staring at.

He blinked his eyes once again in order for them to fully comprehend the image that was before them. A field that was supposedly clear abruptly ended. In front stood the thick trees; leaves of pink and red blossoms that littered every branch, some even skewed-leaves gently fluttered to the ground like fallen feathers.

What irked Bankotsu even more was the fragrance aroma that littered the trees giving it off a strawberry scent. The trees were so dense with sakura and cherry blossoms it proved to the group that they couldn't see no more then a few metres in front of them.

"Look sharp, this forest may have the look, but it involves danger" Bankotsu muttered before he trudged into the entry of the forest closely followed by his companions. Bankotsu readied his Banryuu (A: N sorry if this is not the spelling or the name) while his companions readied their respectable weapons. "Be ready for anything, who knows what creatures inhabit this area." Bankotsu cautioned as he waved a hand back towards his companions. Eyes alert, Bankotsu took into their surroundings. Jakotsu eyed around with his sword out, poised and ready for an attack. Renkotsu readied his canon while Suikotsu unsheathed his metal claws from his hand.

They trudged for a bit nothing but sakura and cherry blossoms surrounding them, the beautiful scenery never leaving its perch. They all cannot help but wonder how a simple flower demoness can have so much power. Bankotsu's senses immediately flared when they hit dead centre of the forest. In the middle, they had expected more flower trees but they were sadly mistaken, a tall tree lay in the centre in the open with the other smaller trees surrounding the centre like a wall. They left the holds of the forest and made their way into the clearing, they crept closer to the large sakura tree that had bloomed blossoms, and most they had ever laid their eyes on.

"You three surround the tree; take position near the woods while I take my position at the base of the tree." Bankotsu explained as he made his way towards the base. Tilting his head forward up he let his eyes peer beyond the flocks of red and pink leaves to find the jewel.

"Come out flower demoness, we'll make your death quick and painless, so don't hesitate." Bankotsu hollered up into the tree. Nothing but the rustling of the tree being swayed by the wind was heard. Bankotsu pursed his lips before he swung his gigantic sword into the base of the tree, it embedded with the tree bark- as a few splinters erupted and showered the earth's floor with wood chips.

Bankotsu merely sneered at the sight of fractured bark, but his keen sense had noticed a large amount of energy that formed suddenly. Jakotsu and the other two merely glanced around as the trees rustled violently; the hairs on their head began to beat against the wind's force.

Everybody's head immediately whipped to the sky as a shower of sakura and cherry blossoms erupted poured down upon them like raindrops; leaves all fluttered to the ground as the tree before them bloomed ten fold. The flowers continued to shower upon them; it coated the floor with pink and red blossoms. Bankotsu immediately prepared his Banryuu while his group ran to his sides all in their fighting stance. They watched as some of the blossoms spiraled down the tree in front of them before it shaped itself into a figure near the base of the tree.

They all watched as the figure's body appeared. A female no taller than Jakotsu wearing a pink and red dress that made it all the way to the ground sprawled like a small carpet, her long bell liked sleeves were coated in real flower petals as they glistened in the sun, her hair were long as well, but they were done up in three ponytails that fell to the floor while her remaining hair covered her head revealing a soft smooth face with rosy cheeks with matching pink lipstick.

Her eyes held grace within them, narrowed as well as her body gracefully stepped out of the spiraling flowers. Her dress gave the impression that she was a flower princess with her multi blossoms that adorned her dress. A green bow set on top of her head with the final addition of a red scarf circled around her shoulder boa style. To Bankotsu, she looked no more than an ordinary human. However, that would only be a reason to hold back, he knew for sure that this female was definitely a demon. Right around her neck, as Kagura had said, a green grass chain held up a single sakura petal leaf with a green gem emplaced in the centre of it.

Jakotsu merely growled at the imagery before him, this female only showed her face, which were the only skin exposed, the rest where hidden underneath her thickly flowered dress.

"Why have you rudely disrupted my place, what business of are you seeking?" The flowered demoness asked in her smooth delicate voice.

"Well your highness, we came here to kill you and get that flower necklace of yours as a reward." Bankotsu smirked as he extended a diligent finger forward to point at her neck.

"I am afraid that won't be easy, you see, greedy people like you don't deserve something pure as this. As for killing me, I want to see you try doing that." The demoness chuckled smoothly. "I am Princess Asakura ruler of this area and wielder of all plants." Asakura introduced.

"We don't care, to us you are a worthless wench, we want that jewel you have, and we aren't planning to leave until we have it." Jakotsu sneered before he released his sword on the princess. The single blade multiplied into many hundreds and they hurled their way towards the standing Princess.

"Fool." Asakura chided before she calmly raised her hand to her hair and plucked off a single sakura blossom. She held it to her lips and blew gently. They watched as the blossom darted forward towards the many blades. Jakotsu gasped as the single petal grew to an enormous rate-it sucked the blades within its folds. Bankotsu and the others watched with intensity. Asakura smiled lightly before she snapped her fingers. Jakotsu dodged quickly as the blossom that held his blade released sending them back towards him.

Renkotsu aimed his rocket at Asakura and fired two rounds of rockets at her.  
The demoness placed two digits to her mouth and began to chant a soft yet beautiful melody, they all gasped as the chant stopped the rockets in mid air causing them to dissolve into sakura petals.

"I think I should end this pretty little match now." Princess Asakura sighed lightly as she snapped her fingers. "Bankotsu is it?" Asakura smirked lightly at the dumbfounded expression on Bankotsu's face. "How'd I know? Quite easy really." Asakura said softly as the trees around them sprouted roots from the ground. "Bankotsu, I want you to have the honour of watching your friends die, be lucky that you have the front row seat to such an event." Asakura lightly laughed as the roots wrapped themselves around the three individuals. It hoisted them high into the sky that leveled with the tall tree.

"I can plainly see that all four of you live off of the Shikon jewel, so if I were to remove them, then they will just become nothing more than mere bones." Princess Asakura explained. Bankotsu stared horror-struck at his friends' predicament.

"No! Leave them alone, take me instead!" Bankotsu desperately cried as he tried to hack away the roots with his Banryuu.

"They will have a big impact on your heart, I know, since you treat them like your second family Bankotsu." Asakura explained softly. "I will liberate you from your problems since they are such a burden to you."

"Wrong! They are not a burden they are my friends and I am their leader, I don't care if my usual exterior is blown away, I am not going to let you kill them off." Bankotsu raged as he clenched his fingers into a tight fist drawing blood from his own skin.

"Bankotsu…" Jakotsu murmured weakly from his position. Renkotsu and Suikotsu stared down at their leader with mixed emotions that convulsed within their body.  
Jakotsu and the other two let their eyes close as a single droplet of tears escaped their shuteyes; it gently drip downwards. Bankotsu helplessly jumped into the air bringing his Banryuu in a horizontal arch sending a few burst of stripping wind at the solid roots; to no avail, the roots remained intact.

"Foolish child, your futile attempts are wasted, time for your friends to die." Asakura hissed before waving her right arms in a diagonal sweep. The slight movement caused a purple coloured blade to appear and it hurled its way towards the centre of the wrapped individuals. As it reached its peak, it split into three parts. Bankotsu could only watch in a helpless daze as the three purple blades embed itself into his friends' neck beheading them, the purple blades veered around and they zoomed back down towards their owner. Princess Asakura chuckled as she held her palm out to reveal the three Shikon shards to Bankotsu. Bankotsu choked as the roots around him dispersed and three skeletal figures fell and splattered into fragments as they collided with the ground.

Bankotsu stood; rage filled the pits of his. "You'll pay you insolent wench." Bankotsu yelled as he ran towards the Princess who eyed him through masked facial expression.

"Poor child, let me end you of your misery." Asakura said whimsically. Placing two digits to her mouth once again, she began her same chant. Bankotsu gasped as an invisible force stopped him. "I am not going to kill you, for now you will be placed under a curse. You are to remain as a child with your current memories, but every time you speak your memories out, a part of your memory will be wiped away, to find a way to lift the curse..." Asakura said as she made her way back to the spiraling blossoms. "The woman with the true intention of loving you may break it through a single kiss to your lips."

Princess Asakura explained before stepping within the spiraling vortex of flowers. "You must decide, remain as a child or lose all your memories of your friends and families. You have one year to make the choice, after, you are to remain as a child and become an empty void. Remember, only the woman with true intentions of love may break this curse. I leave you for now; we will meet again someday Bankotsu." Princess Asakura finished as she disappeared in a flurry of sakura and cherry blossoms.

To match the same exterior scenery around them immediately shifted. What was once a beautiful colourful forest was now rendered to a normal forest with no flowers, just mere green leaves with dead branches. Bankotsu remained in his frozen immobile position. He felt ill, and then he gasped. His body began to shrink; his hand became child like, his feet growing smaller with his body along with it. His head was burning as if they were on fire as his head grew smaller and smaller.

Before long, a lone little boy barely the age of five-laid crumple on the ground wrapped in a small bundle of green blankets. He slept on contently with his head rested lightly on the edge of the only thing that remained unchanged; his Banryuu.

Many metres away a lone girl walked through the green forest taking in the scenery through blue aqua eyes. Her green skirt blew gently against the wind as she trudged along the earthy path; her white school uniform was the only thing that she ever wore to the fudural era. This specific girl's name was Kagome Higurashi, a fifteen-year-old girl who had mistakenly stumbled across an ancient well while looking for her family's cat.

She was taken by a demon named mistress centipede. Here, she met her friends; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo along with many others. Her day had started slow, it was the usual as like the other days, the usual shard hunting, and it bored her so much. Yes, she was the reason why the Shikon jewel was shattered, and it was her responsibility to retrieve them, but all work and no relaxation can really have a big impact on you.

She finally convinced the half-demon Inuyasha to allow them a daybreak off from their little hunting trip. Her friends; Miroku and Sango where clearly off to gods know where, while Shippo and Kirara played near the pond that they had stopped to rest. Inuyasha the white head who wore a red kimono slept in a tree, not that she cared. She wandered off to do a little sight seeing.

It had only occurred to her that she would have to stay for a while in the fudural era with her friends to complete her mission. She already had most of the Shikon jewel completed; just a few more piece left was all that remained. She trudged for what seemed like an eternity in the forest, she minded her own business, just walking, when her foot connected with something that tripped her causing her to stumble to the ground where she laid sprawled. She pouted and massaged her injured foot.

"Ouch, that seriously hurt, what the heck did I trip over? It was way to sharp to be an ordinary tree root." Kagome grumbled as she stared back to the location of where she had tripped over. Kagome inwardly groaned as she saw the hilt of an all too familiar weapon. "Damn that is the same weapon that Bankotsu uses." She cursed, as she remembered the raven-head that caused her friends a lot of trouble. She sighed, she had forgotten her bow and arrows back at their camp, all she was left was a useless minimum amount of priestess power she had. Though she had to agree that it had grown quite powerful, it was still not as powerful as the one Kikyo possessed.

Kikyo, the priestess who had stole Inuyasha's heart fifty years ago, the very same priestess who had pinned Inuyasha to the tree when Naraku manipulated them both disguised as one another. Kikyo the now lone walking dead priestess walked the earth with her many soul collectors. Revived once again through the dark witch Urasuea, Kikyo now lived only in a pottery body with souls from other dead people. Kagome never liked her; but, didn't hate her as well. However, back to the main topic, Kagome pursed her lips when she ran her hand near the hilt of Bankotsu's sword feeling the metallic softness that touched her skin.

"Where is Bankotsu? He never goes anywhere without his prized weapon." Kagome said to no one in particular. However, she could not help but follow the weapon's trail to the very tip. It was the last thing she had expect, near the tip of Bankotsu's sword laid a small child with his head cushioned under the soft material that lightly touched the weapon; bundled up in green blankets. Kagome blanched when she recognized the marking on the little kid's forehead, the very same one that she had saw on Bankotsu himself.

This couldn't be Bankotsu, he is older than this. Kagome thought as she crawled towards the sleeping little boy. Kagome sighed heavily when she saw the faint pink glow of the Shikon jewel that emitted from the boy's neck. "This has to be Bankotsu, the shards tell it all." Kagome exhaled.

"I wonder how this happened, how he got himself turned into a child." Kagome wondered as she sat beside the little bundle. As much as she hated the person, the little innocence of a child can never be forgotten, she sighed heavily; taking note that she did nothing but that almost the whole day. Kagome gently closed her eyes before she used her two arms to scoop the bundle; she cradled the bundle against her breasts. She cradled the boy in one arm while she tried to lift the sword as well.

"Damn, this thing is heavy." Kagome whined as she merely dragged instead of lifting the sword with her.

"Where the hell is that girl?" Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. Miroku merely sighed while Sango tweaked Kirara's nose.

"Let her be Inuyasha, she needs a break and you promised her and us that we can have one." Shippo chided as he bobbed up and down on Kagome's bicycle. Inuyasha growled and leapt into a tree. Miroku sighed with annoyance before he plopped himself next to Sango.

"Ah Sango, you look lovely as always." Miroku grinned as he feigned a yawn, he stretched his arms wide as one of his limb wrapped itself around Sango's shoulder, he drawed her in.

"Houshi-sama will you ever grow up?" Sango wearily sighed before she grabbed her Hirakotsu from her side and brought it down upon Miroku. Miroku gave a goofy lopsided grin as he clutched his head that supported a large bump. "What's wrong Kirara?" Sango asked worriedly as her yellow fire cat began to hiss, eventually transforming itself into the larger fire-feline version. Miroku readied his staff; eyes clouded with alert.

"I sense Bankotsu's aura near." Miroku warned as he slipped his hand into the back robes drawing out two sutras.

"Bankotsu… I will kill that bastard." Inuyasha growled from the treetop. He unsheathed his tetsaiga; he jumped and landed skillfully on his feet before preparing himself.

"Stop" Inuyasha and the others stuttered when they heard Kagome's lone weak voice, the voice that held the comforts of a young mother. "Please don't kill him."

"Why on earth are you trying to protect him?" Inuyasha snarled through the thick trees. They all heard the shuffling of grass before a body emerged with a little boy in one arm while holding Banryuu in the other.

"Because, he is no longer the person we used fight with; he's now a child." Kagome said matter-of-factly before she held her arm out that showed the little boy who slept with his head cushioned on Kagome's arm.

**Chapter 1 finished.**

**I will definitely continue with this fic, even if it is a little bad. Do not mind the grammar mistakes or the errors. I just plain suck. LMAO.  
**


	2. Heart Of Child

**Chapter 2: Heart of Child**

Note: This fic includes fluff and OOC. Don't like it too bad, I don't give a damn about you.

Warning: OOC, Violence plus swearing.

It was the surprise that ran through every ones face; there was no guarantee that the infant, well actually the four year old in the arms of Kagome was none other than Bankotsu. The leader of the band of seven, the very being that had caused so much trouble and mayhem to them… now reduced to a mere child. Everyone held their gaze at the content raven-head who snoozed away his head, nestled between Kagome's arms and shoulder.

"Lady Kagome… are you sure that little boy is Bankotsu?" Miroku asked lightly as he placed his sutras back within his robes and made his way over to Kagome. Sango sighed and leveled her giant boomerang down to ground level, Shippo and Kirara managed to settle upon a fallen lump.

"I am very positive that this little child here is Bankotsu, he has the Shikon jewel shard within his neck, and plus, his markings are striking similar." Kagome answered as she placed the giant sword on the ground next to her. "Moreover, his sword is proof, I found this little boy on it as he slept peacefully." Kagome finished. "We should head back to Kaede's village to ask for her help." Kagome stated, she stared down at the bundle where Bankotsu's child like head slept contently.

"Wait… why can't we just kill the bastard now?" Inuyasha snarled as he advanced on the little kid with a menaced look. "He's a child so all we have to do is take the shard from his neck and he will become nothing more but a pile of bones." Inuyasha sneered as he extended two fingers well aimed for the little boy's neck.

Kagome inhaled a sharp breath before she roughly slapped his fingers away. "Shame on you, you don't pick on a little child Inuyasha." Kagome snarled as she pulled the child away from Inuyasha. "We're going." Kagome spit huffily as she clambered onto Kirara's back with Miroku and Sango.

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's back before the four individuals with a child flew off. Inuyasha stood in the exact spot and stared off into the distance where Kagome and his friends disappeared, he frowned a bit with Kagome's behaviour before he leaped into the nearest branch to follow suit with the rest of the gang.

Kagome merely frowned as the sword which belonged to Bankotsu all of a sudden gave off a musty pink glow, the colour of the Shikon jewel.

"What is happening to his sword?" Kagome muttered to herself as she tapped a finger on the metal. Beneath her, Kirara gave off a small whimper of protest since the sword was heavy for her. "Sorry Kirara for having to burden you with this sword, but who knows what might happen if Bankotsu were to wake up and realize that his favourite weapon is parted from him?" Kagome timidly coaxed the fire cat as she gently petted her fur. The fire-feline gave a small growl before she continued on.

"Kagome, what do you plan to do with him?" Sango asked as she eyed Kagome who shifted the little boy from her shoulder to her lap.

"He's only a child, I know he is our enemy, but a person in a child's body must never be forgotten. I have no doubts about this; I would have to take care of this little twerp." Kagome sighed heavily as she gazed down at the little boy who slept on her lap. She couldn't help but admire the chubby cheeks, the long pony-tailed raven hair, the skinny body and the purple clothing. It was all in all the cuteness of a young one. Gently Kagome couldn't help but brush a few strands of hair from Bankotsu's face.

Miroku speculated the gestures that Kagome presented to Bankotsu before he inwardly smiled to himself. Though the pink glow from Bankotsu's sword subsided, the damage done to Bankotsu permanently remained.

"Ladies, I can see Kaede's village before us, we should be there in a couple of minutes." Miroku voiced before he inched a bit closer to Sango. "Ah yes, we must be all very happy." Miroku grinned.

Shippo sighed knowingly before he slid from Kagome's shoulder to Kirara's back. He ignored the dazed Miroku. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's head. "Are you going to make him your new responsibility?"

Taken back by the question Kagome stiffened. "I guess you can say that Shippo." Kagome slowly inputted as she ran a hand through Bankotsu's scalp.

"But I will always be your son?" Shippo asked shyly as he held Kagome's gaze with his own. He rounded them larger into the cutest puppy-dog eyes. Kagome giggled at his antics.

"Yes Shippo, you will always be my son, silly." Kagome chided before she sighed with relief. "We're finally here." Kagome sounded as Kirara descended from the sky, she lowered herself to the ground where villagers nearby waved at them. As everybody dismounted, Inuyasha landed lightly beside them from the forest.

Kagome ignored the half-demon for now before she started to walk towards Kaede's hut followed closely by the others. Inuyasha huffed at Kagome's cold shoulder before he followed as well.

"Ah my child's, how are all ye doing?" A fifty eight year old woman with long strands of white hair with an eye patch around one eye spoke. Kagome's and the others entered her hut. "Oh, who's the little child?" She finished as she made her way towards them in slow steps.

"We came here to ask for your help Kaede, you see, this little boy isn't an ordinary kid, for starters, he has a Shikon jewel embedded within his neck, second, we believe that this child here is the long known mercenary Bankotsu from the band of sevens." Miroku explained as he sat himself on the futon near the door. Sango along with Shippo and Kirara sat them self on the wooden floor where they gazed at Kagome and the others.

"Hmmm, I see my child, let me have a look." Kaede voiced before she extended her two arms. Kagome handed the child to Kaede before she sat herself down next to Miroku. Inuyasha snorted before he dumped the sword next to the door and exited the hut.

"I believe that this child here is indeed Bankotsu. As you can see, the smell of death is very noticeable and the outlines match." Kaede explained as she tilted the body sideways to have a glance. "As well I see powerful magic placed upon him, it's no mistaken my child's that this poor soul even evil as he is, is placed under a curse.

"Is there anyway to lift the curse? More importantly, who placed the curse on him to begin with?" Sango asked from the floor, her boomerang propped up against the hut's wall. Sango frowned as the priestess ignored her questions. Checking the child one last time Kaede's head tilted towards Kagome's direction.

"Kagome come over here right now." Kaede asked. Kagome complied as she got off from the futon and made her way over to the old priestess. "Kagome, do you see these entire pink and red auras around him?" Kaede asked.

"Now that you mention it, I thought it was peculiar that Bankotsu smelled like flowers; yes indeed I can see the red and pink auras." Kagome noted as she placed a diligent finger on the tip of Bankotsu's nose.

"Well my child, I have heard of a powerful demoness with this kind of aura. Let me go and get the book, it has the information written somewhere down within the ancient book." Kaede said before she turned around and made her way towards the bookshelf positioned near the back. Kagome frowned as she brought Bankotsu who was neatly placed on the table back into her arms.

"Kagome, whatever it takes to see this through, we will be here for you." Miroku lightly said as he placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Houshi Sama is right Kagome, we will always be here." Sango smiled as she placed a hand on her other shoulder. Shippo and Kirara merely hopped on her shoulder jumping around showing off their agreement. Kagome's shoulders sagged with passion as she turned towards them.

"Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I will do without all your support." Kagome breathed. Kaede returned with the book in her hands.

"As I have said before, the strong demoness is indeed within this book." Kaede said before she placed the book onto the table for the others to see. "It says here, that the flower demoness is a princess from the southern lands, she means no harm, but when she is endangered by certain things, she would resort to violence. I guess Bankotsu must have disturbed her. Around her neck she wears the sacred petal, a gem with powers far greater than the Shikon jewel. This is the treasure in which demons and humans have hunted her down for." Kaede explained.

Kagome's mind processed all the given information, it really irked her how greedy some people can be, it had never crossed her mind that the princess can be a good demon. Her train of thoughts where interrupted when a small wiggle within her arms began to form. She glanced down, Kagome suppressed her urge to coo when Bankotsu's miniature arms stretched, his mouth opened to yawn which revealed the sets of baby teeth, he released a small gurgle before his eyes opened. Kagome was faintly surprised when his eyes immediately darkened.

"Put me down wench, put me down put me down." Bankotsu complained, trying in vain to sound tough, but the vocal cords of a young child begged to differ. Immediately everyone around in the hut had their attentions drawn to the two.

"Well if it isn't the baby, my, did you just wake up." Sneered a voice from the door. Inuyasha walked through the hut haughtily as his eyes positioned to the child within Kagome's arms. "You're just lucky that Kagome is a molly-coddler freak, if she wasn't here, I would have killed you long ago, child or no child."

"You talk big mutt, but can you prove that." Squeaked Bankotsu's childish voice, Bankotsu suppressed the urge to growl. Being in a child's body was horrible; it made him vulnerable and weak.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. Inuyasha immediately took the hint; he glared at Kagome one last time before he hitched around and disappeared once more through the flaps of the hut.

"Now, now Bankotsu, it's not nice to talk to a grown up like that." Miroku chided as he grinned lightly to himself.

"Bite me you worthless pile of dung beetles." Bankotsu hissed. But smirked inwardly as Miroku's hand gripped his staff tightly. "I don't need your help, I can take care of myself, and after all I am the leader of the band of sevens." Bankotsu huffed, pride clearly etched within his voice. Bankotsu gasped as a sudden pain erupted in his head.

He clutched his head with his hands and moaned as the pain throbbed away. He inwardly cursed as he remembered the demoness explanation that whenever he released the truth to anyone a part of his memory would be erased.

"Bankotsu, may you tell us what had happened to you? Also can you tell us where your friends are?" At the mention of his friends, Bankotsu's back stiffened, an unknown emotion bubbled within his chest. All of a sudden, tears threatened to form within his eyes. Kagome was taken aback by the trembled figure of Bankotsu.

"It's alright Bankotsu, you don't have to say anything for now, keep it to yourself, and when the time is right, you can tell us what had happened to you and your friends."

Kagome softly said as she brought Bankotsu closer to her chest. Bankotsu would have thanked her, but now, he wiped the tears away on Kagome's shirt, he sighed before he kicked Kagome in the leg.

She yelped at the sudden impact and glared down at Bankotsu with a scolding face.

"Bad Bankotsu, you should never hit a grown up." Kagome scolded.

"I never asked for your help wench." Bankotsu cried as he began to struggle within her arms.

Kagome merely sighed before a plan formatted in her head. "Well if you don't cooperate with us, then I'll have Kirara take a nice lick at your sword." Kagome threatened, knowing all to well that Bankotsu treasured his sword a lot, he immediately flinched and growled.

"Don't you dare touch my sword, fine! I'll do whatever you want." Bankotsu grumbled. Kagome cooed at the sight and smiled. Bankotsu hated to show weakness, but in his current condition, he was going no where with his toughness, so at the time being, he'll let people take care of him.

"For starters, we'll need more clothing for you Bankotsu." Kagome giggled, joined in later by Sango who stood next to the raven head.

"That is agreeable; we need to get him some more items as well." Sango grinned before she lowered herself to Bankotsu's height. "Isn't that right Bankotsu?" Bankotsu wanted to swipe the grin from her face, but his sword was at stake. So he merely 'hmphed' and turned his head away. He hated women doing this to him.

"Kagome, let's go to the silk hut outside and buy things for him." Sango giggled, Kagome nodded her head before the two ladies with a sulking Bankotsu exited the hut. Shippo and Miroku rolled their eyes in unison before they turned back towards Kaede; while Kirara used Bankotsu's sword as a back scratchier.

"Oh this outfit looks absolutely cute on him." Kagome cooed childishly as she showed Bankotsu a navy blue silk shirt with pants that matched him in the right size. Bankotsu glared daggers at the two ladies in his condition; they had forced him to strip, so now he sat on a table naked with only a piece of towel wrapped around his lower torso.

"Put that in the pile of 'to get' clothes." Sango smiled before she rummaged through another sections of silk kimonos and outfits. The owner smiled at the two girls before he moved to the back to finish off some things.

"Oh this is so perfect!" Sango yipped as she pulled a pink kimono from the rack and showed it to Kagome. Kagome giggled loudly and turned to Bankotsu, the kimono now clutched within her hold.

"Oh Bankotsu, I have something for you to try on." Kagome mocked well naturally.

"Oh once I grow back to my natural height, all you guys are going to pay for what you are doing to me. I am going to have fun playing with your blood, and when you are dead, your carcasses shall all be tortured. Bankotsu leered before he glared at Kagome. "What do you want me to try on?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh I just wanted you to try this lovely kimono on, that's all." Kagome giggled before the pink kimono from her back was revealed. Bankotsu choked on his own saliva before he let out a growl.

"You are not to put that atrocious outfit on me you hear?" Bankotsu growled as he sprang to his feet on the table with the towel clutched in one of his tiny fist while his eyes where livid with humiliation. The thought of something pink on him and fury as well. He tried to swipe at it but Kagome merely pulled it away from him.

"Oh yes you are going to try it on." Kagome said sternly before she tugged the towel closer to her with Bankotsu along with it.

"Never you crazy wenches." Bankotsu cried desperately before the towel was yanked off showing his lower torso to the public. He jumped from the table and dashed outside, his behind showed all the while as he ran. Kagome and Sango stood horrorstruck from their place before they placed the outfits on the table and dashed outside to catch the little nude boy. Kagome could make out Bankotsu's little back as he dodged numerous bystanders; he ran to one side and dived right into a pile of hay stack.

Kagome and Sango both stopped in front of the hay stack eyes furrowed into a frown with frustration. "Bankotsu, this isn't funny come out right now like a civilized kid, don't make me go in there and fish you out." Sango yelled as she brushed aside a few pile of hay.

"Don't worry Sango, my priestess power can levitate these things, one thing I learned from Kikyo before she had transferred her powers into mine was levitation." Kagome said lightly. "When the piles of hay are lifted, charge in and seize him." Kagome instructed before she placed both of her hands to her temple. The chant began, her temple immediately radiated a white hue, and Sango watched in awe as the pile of hay in front of them get hit with the same white glow, it slowly raised from the ground.

Right in the middle of the pile a naked boy was curled into a tight ball. Sango grinned before she scooped the boy from the ground and into her arms before the pile of hay stack toppled down.

"Let go of me." Bankotsu cried before he bit Sango on the arm.

"Quit acting like a baby dammit." Sango cursed as she wiped the blood on her green suit. Bankotsu merely huffed before he glanced down at his body.

"Gah… I'm not wearing any clothes, give me something." Bankotsu hissed.

"Damn you're hard to take care of, not even a day has gone by and already you're bitching." Sango hissed before she tweaked Bankotsu's nose. Bankotsu batted her hand away and scowled.

"Shut up wench; watch what you say around me, I can kill you even in this form." Bankotsu growled and flexed his tiny muscles. Kagome giggled at his antics and patted his head.

"Be a good boy, now that you're a tiny, we can treat you as a kid. Don't worry I'll take care of you." Kagome giggled before she took Bankotsu from Sango's arms and brought him into hers. Bankotsu was cradled like a baby, Kagome rocked him back and forward before humming a little tune. Whatever the effect was, Bankotsu relaxed from the quick action, he nuzzled deeper into Kagome's embrace and let his eyes gently shut and fell into a light nap.

"Kagome, you must be very good with kids." Sango complimented as she watched Bankotsu sleep soundlessly.

"I had experience, when I was only a few years old; I had to look after my baby brother Souta. At first he was terrible, always drew on the wall and knocked things over, I thought I would give up, but one day I just took him in my arms and cradled him, hummed him a tune which caused the little twerp to fall fast asleep." Kagome explained as she shifted Bankotsu onto her other shoulder.

"Stupid girl, what on earth is she doing with the bastard?" Inuyasha muttered to himself from the rooftop of Kaede's hut. He watched as the two girls walked back into the quilt shop then exited back out with their arms loaded with supplies.

"Kagome, glad you are back, there is something that we need to discuss, it's about the little brat." Miroku stated. Kagome nodded her head and dumped the load of clothing onto Kaede's futon. Followed suit, Sango imitated Kagome. "As you can see Kagome, the demon that placed this curse on Bankotsu is named Asakura, a strong and powerful demoness who manipulates plants and trees to do her biding.

This is not an ordinary curse; this curse has a one year time limit, we don't really know what the cure can do, but the problem is, he will remain as a child with no memories at all. It's crucial that we find the cure as fast as possible. As much as I hate this Bankotsu, I am terrified to see a kid soulless." Miroku explained as he shivered slightly at the possible outcome. Kagome processed the information before she peered down at Bankotsu who slept contently in her arms.

"Yes right away." Kagome agreed before she sat herself down on the futon. "Bankotsu please wake up right now." Kagome gently poked his ribs which earned a small coo of giggles before a pair of grey blue eyes opened up.

"What is wrong with you? Couldn't you see I was having a nice rest there?" Bankotsu growled.

"Buck up and listen. I am going to be your caretaker from now on, as much as I hate you, I don't see anyone else doing the job. So from now till whenever, you shall be under my care." Kagome sternly said and watched as Bankotsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't need help, especially from a priestess like you." Bankotsu stubbornly huffed. Kagome sighed and gave Bankotsu a hug. "What are you doing to me?" Bankotsu mumbled, he had never had any close contact with human beings before, it was a touch a mother would have given to any of her son or daughter or so he thought, but he had never known a mother since his parents abandoned him when he was young. But here, a simple touch that easily immobilized him; it was the touch of love. But he isn't quite sure which kind of love, was it pity love or pure love? The question went a strayed.

"Please Bankotsu, I know you hate us and we fully understand, but you are in no condition to dish out a threat or violence, so please let me take care of you." Kagome softly said as she hugged Bankotsu tighter. Bankotsu had never been asked any of these things before, and here Kagome was giving all her comfort, just for him, a mercenary, an assassin, a killer.

"Yes... alright." Bankotsu mumbled before his head buried into Kagome's shoulder. "If you want to risk your life over mine, then fine by me, I have no complaints." Bankotsu sighed, but deep within his heart, a feeling was telling him otherwise.

"Hey Bankotsu, we have to do some shard hunting today, I'm afraid we can't bring you along, I'll take you to a place where you can play with other kids the same age as you." Kagome muttered. "First, let's get you dressed, how about the blue silk shirt and pants?" Kagome suggested as she revealed the navy blue silk to Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes glistened before a pang of excitement formed within them. Kagome giggled and pulled the shirt over his head causing his mop hair to frizzle out, she then dressed Bankotsu's lower region up with his pants.

Kagome cooed at the adorable sight before she picked him up again. "Now let's head over to the daycare in this village." Kagome said lightly before Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo accompanied her outside. They trudged along the earthy floor; they walked for a bit until they arrived in front of an old structure with the sound of children laughter that reverberated from within.

She knocked on the door; an elderly old woman opened the wooden door wide. "Hello there how may I help you?" The woman politely asked. Kagome extended her hands out that revealed the alert Bankotsu.

From within, gone unnoticed to everyone else, Bankotsu was nervous, he had never met any children before, and the experience is totally new to him.

"May you please look after him while we go do some errands?" Kagome politely asked the elderly woman. "We'll be back in a few hours, so please take good care of him." Kagome finished before she handed Bankotsu over to the elderly woman.

"Bye Bankotsu, we'll be back later." Everyone yelled at him before the group disappeared, which left him alone with the old woman.

"Well, let's take you inside so you can meet the other kids." The woman smiled.

"Whoopee." Bankotsu sarcastically said.

"Here you go; these are the villager's kids, go say hello to them." The woman said gently before she placed Bankotsu on the ground and walked off into another room.

"How awesome." Bankotsu monotonously cheered before he made his way slowly over to the other kids.

"Hey you're the new kid, what's with the hair? You look ugly." A slightly tall kid pronounced as he made his way over to Bankotsu. "What are you a girl?"

"You would regret calling me that you insolent ass." Bankotsu hissed, he charged at the kid with flailed arms, trying to deliver a punch to the face, Bankotsu groaned as the kid slugged him at the side of the face which caused him to collapse to the floor. All the children around stopped their activities before they all burst into laughter, all of them pointed at him and laughed. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he saw the tall kid now flanked with two other kid advanced on him.

Oh how he had mistaken his own pathetic strength, he wished even more now to be in the arms of the priestess, the one who took care of him. He felt fear for the first time, Bankotsu allowed some of his tears to form within his eyes before he slowly let them drop.

He let his pride go just for this once, Bankotsu ignored the abstinence of his hatred, he only wanted to be unharmed, he stared at the kids who laughed at him and at the three kids, he hiccupped before he cried out the one word that had been long forgotten.

"MOMMY!"****

Chapter 2 finished. I hope you enjoyed it. My grammar is horribly awful I just hope it was worth the reading.  



	3. Soul Of Purity

**Chapter 3: Soul of Purity**

Note: Holy crap that was the longest week I ever had lol, too many things happening, no time to do anything. I want to give everybody who helped me overcome my plagiarism problem my thanks, without you guys, I would be in a dead zone. Please feel free to offer me your stories to read and I would do it and review you whole-heartedly.

Warning: Rated M for Violence, OOC and much more lol.

  
What was once a laughing matter ended abruptly when the wail of a child cut through the air like a saw. In the room with many kids one little boy stood and wept for his mother while the other kids around gapped at him with shock and immediate repulsion.

"Hey kid, please stop crying, come on, I was only kidding." The tall boy said exhaustedly as he tried to calm the distraught Bankotsu down. "Come on, you're not ugly, you're pretty, that's right, you're pretty." The boy ranted on. The kids near by merely shook their heads in agreement.

Bankotsu merely paused before he frowned at the boy's comment. 'What the hell was he thinking, crying in front of them, why did he called the priestess his mommy? Great, being stuck in the child's body sucked. All of a sudden, a new fear stuck him.

"Fuck you guys." Bankotsu spat as the tears around his eyes clung to his face like a wet sponge.

"Bankotsu! What did you just say?" Bankotsu hiccupped and groaned with annoyance. The annoying childcare owner was back and with a look of anger on her face.

"I said nothing..." Bankotsu mumbled before he used his sleeve to brush away the tears. The kids around eyed the boy with caution due to the incident; they would not know if he would break down again. Bankotsu inwardly cursed at the lack of caution. Emotions made him weak and him being weak was not a good thing at all.

"Yes, I heard you say the F word, which is a bad Bankotsu, you should be taught a lesson." The old woman tsked before she lifted Bankotsu into her arms.

"Bite me you old hag." Bankotsu growled, his early weakness evaporated, his edgy mood now replaced. "I don't need to be told what to do; I can kill you easily if I was myself again." Bankotsu huffed as he tried to struggle out of the woman's grasp, surprisingly the old woman had a strong grip, and either that or he was truly weak. Bankotsu inwardly cringed when the old woman chuckled. "Let me go you old fart, don't make me bite you." Bankotsu desperately threatened, it was one thing to cry over for support, but now being lead into an unknown room was another. Bankotsu flinched even more when the old woman brought him over to a washbasin.

"What the hell are you going to do to me old bitch." Bankotsu snarled as the old woman frowned at his choice of words.

"My we have a potty mouth here." The old woman tsked again before she sat herself down on a stool. He watched as she grabbed a bar of soap that was next to her. "This lovely thing is called soap; it was recently invented, it makes matter like this more satisfying. Like washing yourself when your body is dirty, since your mouth released a large amount of dirty words, I am afraid that we must clean it; open wide." Bankotsu blanched at her explanation, there was no way in hell was that atrocious bar of soap going into his mouth.

Bankotsu struggled within her grasp, he tried in vain to escape the horrible treatment that he was about to face. He tried to loosen the woman's grip he only sighed in pain as the old woman who was surprisingly strong for her age gripped harder onto him.

"Stop struggling little one, this would only prolong the inevitable, and you wouldn't want that happening do you?" The woman clucked, she inched forward with the bar of soap within her hand.

"Oh yea lady, I rather be beaten alive than have some old coot stick a piece of scented object into my mouth, do yourself a favour and go back to knitting granny." Bankotsu spat angrily before he sealed his mouth firmly with both his lips. The old woman frowned before she used her free hand to wrench Bankotsu's mouth open. Bankotsu gasped in fright before gagged when something wet and hard was forced into his mouth.

"Inuyasha, the Shikon jewel is embedded in her hair; you must cut off her head in order for the curse to be lifted." Kagome yelled at the white head that was occupied with a gorgon demoness.

"Will do Kagome, just get the others unpetrified." Inuyasha yelled before he released his wind scar upon the demon with no legs, a body of a woman and hair of a million snakes. Kagome nodded before turning towards her stone faced friends.

"Poor guys, I forgot to tell you that you should have never stared into the eyes of Medusa." Kagome sighed sadly, as she recalled the tragic event when Miroku crossed path with Sango and the demon, the heat of the gaze eventually consumed them both and turned them into stones. It was all she could do, stand and pray that Inuyasha could kill the demoness, all she did was try to erase the stone, but her power has not yet attained full potential so all it did was nothing.

"You idiots, you think you can defeat me with your pointless attempts?" Medusa cackled as she released a bunch of her snake hair on Inuyasha who merely dodged and cut his way through.

"Shut up." Inuyasha spat before he released another wave of wind scars at the demon. The demon merely disappeared before it reappeared to the side and smirked down at him.

"I must admit, you have a pretty strong sword, but compared to me, it's nothing but a useless trinket." Medusa sneered. "Bu let me end your life of its misery." Medusa cackled before she swung all of her hair directly at Inuyasha. Kagome could only watch in tense moments as the hair with the raged snake and gapped mouth hurled them at Inuyasha.

"Back lash wave." Inuyasha growled as the wind around them picked up, what was once a bluish hue tinged into a multi colour of orange, red and blue erupting from the end of the tetsaiga where it hurled its way directly at the on coming snakes, it collided with them. Kagome watched with ease as the two combinations combined within each other to rebound back to the opponent who had unleashed the attack on the first place. She watched in horror. The snake was repelled from its action as the combination of the backlash wave mixed with the hair hurled back towards the owner.

"What the hell?" The demoness known as Medusa cried as the whirlwinds of vortex split into multiple categories descended upon her as each whirlwind sliced through her body which caused it to digitally dissolve once hit. "How dare you!" Was the last of her words before one of the whirlwind sliced her neck causing her head to fall down along with the Shikon jewel that glistened. Now the head was sliced off, a golden arch shot straight through the two-stoned statue like a golden pin, it embedded itself directly at the heart's position, and it caused the stone around the area to dissolve.

"Well that my friends, is called the art of petrification." Kagome announced lightly before she threw herself into the two bodies and embraced them. Miroku blinked while Sango readjusted her boomerang onto her shoulder. Kirara who kept watch on Shippo appeared from the bushes with the shaky fox-demon.

"Well, Inuyasha defeated the stone demoness with the Shikon jewel." Kagome announced before she made her way over to the fallen pink jewel. She bent down and retrieved the jewel. Kagome watched as the once black coloured jewel purify itself in her hand becoming the light coloured pink. She placed the shard into a tiny glass bottle and corked it; she placed it within her blouse before she made her way back towards her gang.

"Well let's go pick Bankotsu from the day care centre." Kagome giggled before she turned ninety degree and started to walk. Miroku along with Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed suit. Inuyasha growled and snarled at the bandit's name before he too followed.

As the group neared the structure of the day care place, a shrill scream pierced the air. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha growled as he covered his dog like ears with his hand, trying to drown out the sobs that soon followed after.

As they entered the now open door, all of their jaws dropped. Little kids around were tied up with yarns. All their mouth gagged with cloths and their eyes leaked with tears that were all muffled due to their voices being cut off. The floor littered with charcoal and scrolls while the wooden benches and tables where stained with an unfamiliar black substance.

"Um, Miroku and Sango, go untie every one." Kagome said lightly, as she snapped out of her stupor before she entered the dim lighted hut. "I'll go check out the other rooms." Kagome muttered before she made her way towards the flaps. As she neared the flaps, she could have sworn that she heard a muffle sob before a shriek against the wall. Soon words were heard through the flaps as she tried to strain her ears to hear them.

"That will teach you for putting soap in my mouth." The voice growled before another shriek filled the room. "Teaches those kids to laugh at me and hurt me." The voice came again as well as the shriek.

She realized whom the voice belonged to, Kagome barged on through. "Bankotsu you stopped this right…" her scold was cut in mid sentence at the sight before her. Bankotsu stood in front of the old woman whom she recognized as the day care owner. She watched as Bankotsu's arms rose with charcoal in one hand and black ink in the other, the old woman's face was totally beyond recognition. Kagome had to stiffer her laughter at the sight. Bankotsu had neatly drawn a moustache on the woman's face, adding a pair of ink glasses and whiskers. Bankotsu jumped a bit, surprised by Kagome's appearance, he dropped the charcoal and the flask of ink onto the floor where it shattered and spilled.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu stuttered as he eyed around his area, Kagome grinned at the way the raven-head blushed. "I didn't know you would be back so… I mean… where the hell were you? How could you leave me in such a dump as this?" Bankotsu raged as he tried to drown his blush away. No way can his behaviour be endorsed to Kagome, not the way he had acted today; his personality had slipped completely all due to ruffians who picked on him and an old coot who washed his mouth with the smelly soap. No, he had to ignore his weakness, ignore everything that had happened today.

"Um... Bankotsu what are you doing?" Kagome asked lightly as she entered the room. Bankotsu blinked a few times before he gazed down at his hands that were covered in black ink and charcoal then to the old woman who was bind to the chair.

"Get this kid away from me!" Screamed the shocked old woman who tried to wiggle herself free, "He tied all the kids up since they bugged him, then tied me up just because I washed his mouth with soap." The woman explained exhaustedly before she lowered her head to the floor letting her gray hair spew across her face.

"I told them that they shouldn't pick on me, this is the consequence for not believing me." Bankotsu huffed proudly before he crossed his arms across his chest not caring that he stained his kimono with his inky hands. Kagome giggled and sighed.

"Yes Bankotsu, you have proved your point, now let's get out of here before the woman gets us sued." Kagome chided before she bent down and took Bankotsu into her arms. Bankotsu sighed contently before he wiped his hand at the back of Kagome's shirt and smirked inwardly. They left behind a bewildered and angry old woman. Kagome and Bankotsu exited the room to join with the rest who all waited for her at the doorway, a small smile except Inuyasha who usually had a snarl plastered all over his face.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Bankotsu watched every little kid from the back and smirked at them… oh how priceless was it to see the look of terror written across their glared faces. Bankotsu extended his arm towards them and gave them the middle finger. Oh, his trademark has always involved the ridicule of other kids, it amused him to no end and here was no exception.

"You know Bankotsu; I am amazed that your attitude can match your persona, even as a little kid you still behave like that… wow." Miroku commented and shook his head amusedly as his shoulder vibrated with controlled laughter.

Sango smiled before letting her arm lower to pet Bankotsu on the head, which earned a small growl from the little child.

"Don't touch me wench, you are not my mentor, only this miko, so hands off." Bankotsu puffed his cheeks before using his hand to bat Sango's away. Kagome merely suppressed her giggles at Bankotsu's antics.

"Um Miroku, what are you doing?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison as they sweat dropped at Miroku's sudden change of behaviour.

"Oh I just wanted to pronounce my love for Sango…" Miroku said in a singsong voice before going onto one knee as he took Sango's right palm into his and kissed it. "Oh Sango you make me so happy, I don't know what, but you just suddenly look so sexy." Miroku cooed before he copped a feel at her hip. Sango sighed, but blushed furiously as Miroku placed more kisses up her arm.

"What a total pathetic show to display." Inuyasha grumbled as he whisked away a few hairs that had caught themselves in his eyes. Kagome and Bankotsu ignored him as they chuckled at the displayed affection.

"Houshi-sama stops this foolishness." Sango desperately cried trying to wrench her hand from his.

"Come now; let's go before Kaede grows even older." Kagome laughed lightly before she took one her free hand and pinched Miroku's ear… "Let's go lover boy." Kagome said as she pulled Miroku along with her.

"Ow not the ear, not the ear." Miroku whined as he tried in vain to loosen the death grip that Kagome had on him. Sango giggled before she followed them. Shippo and Kirara watched the display and shrugged their shoulders.

"I would never understand grown ups." Shippo said. Kirara gave a meow of agreement. As they entered the hut, Kagome immediately let out a yawn and stretched her hands out.

"Damn I am so tired; this day is so frustrating and so tiring." Kagome whined before she retrieved her sleeping bag from her yellow bag and placed it on the floor where she began to unravel it. "It's finally night time; we can finally get some sleep." Kagome yawned as she eyed the darkened sky from behind the flaps. Miroku eyed Sango with a goofy grin and made his way over to her.

"May I sleep with you Sango? I don't want to be lonely." Miroku seductively jested. Sango rolled her eyes and slapped the monk across the face.

"Get a life Houshi-sama; I don't want you to ruin mine." Sango huffed before she settled herself down on the ground where Kagome passed over a sleeping bag. Miroku sighed dejectedly and sat beside the doorway.

"Bankotsu, you will sleep beside me." Kagome softly said, she placed the bewildered Bankotsu on the sleeping bag beside her. She yawned once more, crept into her sleeping bag, pulled the cover over, and went immediately to sleep. Sango and Miroku followed soon. Shippo curled beside Kirara, and the both slept contently within each other's embrace.

Bankotsu huffed even more when he spotted his possession that rested against the wall. Making sure that Kagome and the others slept, Bankotsu crept onto his toes and slowly tip toed over to his sword. He washed his hand from the water basin near the table, his hand found their way to his sword and he wrapped his hand around it and tried to lift it.

"Blast this thing is too heavy…" Bankotsu whined as he merely dragged the object with him outside into the evening, with the sun was just about to set; the sky was covered in purple and pink colours which illuminated the sky. Bankotsu eyed into the tree where he knew the half-breed was perched. He tugged the sword along the dirt path; Bankotsu heaved his heavy possession into the woods, his intention to get away from the group, from the miko from everyone.

His mind set on one thing while his legs did another, he did not know where he was, and he stared around, taking in his surrounding environment. "I am lost?" Bankotsu asked to no one in peculiar, his breath heavy and ragged when he had dragged his sword.

"Well, well look who it is... if it isn't the cursed boy, my how do you fair Bankotsu?" The sound of the flower demoness's voice reverberated around him giving no indication where the voice came, it echoed all around him.

"Show yourself wench… I demand that you undo this curse right now or…"

"Or what? You'll kill me with your sword, no offence little man, but you don't even have the ounce of strength to wield that sword of yours let alone use it." The voice chided. Bankotsu growled and gripped his sword tighter.

"Don't you lecture me you bitch; I want you to undo this blasted curse before I really get angry." Bankotsu snarled.

"As you wish Bankotsu…" The voice soothed. Bankotsu watched as a spiral of flowers appeared in front of him, it blended into the tree, the spiral immediately took form.

"You again…" Bankotsu sneered. "Thanks, you just made my job a lot easier." He finished before he charged at her with determination that brimmed within his eyes.

The flower demoness watched, no expression what so ever as the little boy came at her. "Now really, you should not fight in that condition of yours..." Asakura sneered before she snapped her fingers. Bankotsu gasped as a flash of pink energy erupted from the ground and hurled its way towards him. He used his minimum amount of strength he gathered and lifted his sword and placed it in front of him to form a barricade to protect himself from the energy blast. Bankotsu had to stand his ground firmly when he felt the shift of power collided with him; the energy was so strong that he had to dig his heel into his ground to gain some advantage, as the vibration subsided. Bankotsu removed his sword away and gapped at the huge crater in front of him.

"Damn bitch, you got some real fire power." Bankotsu whistled as he used his tiny fingers to flick a spec of dust away from his face.

"You know Bankotsu, even as a little boy… you do intend to talk a lot." Princess Asakura tsked before she brought her hand in an arch conjuring a magic arrow in mid air. "But let me have the honour to put that mouth of yours to a rest." Asakura chided before she leveled the arrow at him. "Since your sword can't block magical fire power; that thing is pretty useless." Asakura sneered.

Bankotsu could only watch in a helpless daze as the demoness readied the pink magical arrow, she pulled the arrow back; the aimer was set directly at him. He watched the flower demoness smirk, his feeling spiked as he felt another presence. Asakura must have sensed it as well since the arrow in her hand evaporated, the flower demoness no watched as a giant boomerang hurled its way towards her.

"What is this trick?" She hissed and whacked the boomerang with her palm aside. Bankotsu watched as the boomerang hurled away right into the arms of a demon hunter who ran towards him followed closely by Kagome.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome screeched as she and the demon hunter came at him. Bankotsu had to suppress the urge to sigh with relief.

"Who are you two?" Princess Asakura asked curiously, as she watched the two females run in front of Bankotsu, they formed a shield in front of him.

"We would like to know that as well." Sango sneered as she raised her boomerang. Kagome notched an arrow and readied it as well.

"I am princess Asakura, ruler of the southern land." Asakura introduced. Kagome and Sango gasped. "Now anyway, you guy bore me, get out of the way, the little boy needs to die." Asakura explained brushing her hand in a vertical sweep sending a long green blade at Kagome and Sango. Kagome immediately erected a barrier with her miko power that made the blade disappear as it collided with the barrier.

"Impressive, a miko." Asakura said surprised. Kagome huffed before she released the arrow she had notched. Princess Asakura tried to brush the arrow aside but the purification arrow sliced through her kimono sleeve and destroyed it.

"How bothersome." Asakura said annoyance. "We will meet again you guys, until then, happy living." Asakura sighed she disappeared into a spiral vortex of flowers.

"Well, at least we got away with our lives still in place." Sango said reassurance.

"Bankotsu, what on earth were you thinking dragging your sword to this area alone? You could have gotten hurt, or worse you could have died!" Kagome yelled as she pulled Bankotsu into her arms.

"Don't flatter yourself woman, I am glad you helped me and all, but don't think I will be forever trapped in your custody. Do me a favour and take me back, I am not ready to leave without you there to help me." Bankotsu voiced. Kagome blushed at the statement before she placed Bankotsu into her arms. Sango fetched his banryuu made her way towards them and the two walked back together towards the hut.

"How on earth did you know I was here?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome stared at Sango and grinned.

"Well Sango and I woke up, we heard rumbling in the forest, and I was actually surprised that Inuyasha hadn't heard it at all. Anyway, we wanted to investigate and found you fighting the demoness." Kagome explained. Bankotsu nodded his head and sighed.

"Well here we are… why don't we finally get some rest?" Sango said as she entered the hut followed closely by Kagome who carried Bankotsu. She placed Bankotsu's sword near the door, Sango then crept into her sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.

"I highly doubt I am going to get a good night sleep after this night." Bankotsu growled as Kagome lowered herself into her sleeping bag. She placed Bankotsu beside her. Kagome patted his heard comfortly earning a glare from the boy before she allowed herself fall asleep. Once her eyes had shut, Bankotsu's gaze immediately softened at the look of innocence that the miko held while she slept. Bankotsu couldn't be at more peace, he had his life and a guardian who would look after him in his current condition. He didn't know if it were for pity or true intentions, but that didn't matter to him, right now, he had found someone to lean into for comfort.

He had grown attached to Kagome too easily, and the events of that thought really scared him, but it was probably a growing infatuation, maybe it would dissolve. He gently placed his head next to Kagome on the make shift pillow. Bankotsu allowed himself to fall asleep.

The grown trait of a child's behaviour is never lost, in other words, where some kids may have nightmare about their current situation, one lone boy remained unfazed.

Bankotsu sighed contently in his sleep as he unconsciously placed his thumb into his mouth and snuggled closer into the warmth that belong to Kagome.****

Chapter 3 finished.  



	4. Come What May

**Chapter 4: Come What May**

Note: Blah the last chapter sucked, even I had to admit, but I am going to make it up by hoping that this chapter will have my cuteness. I will have to replace the last chapter four for this one since the last chapter 4 I didn't like so here I am redoing it. Plus this new chapter four will be half in half; they will be as well in Kagome's time, doing trick or treating in the name of Halloween.

Warning: rated M for violence, OOC and many more.

"Kagome, I think you should wake up now." Miroku gently prod as the raven head let out a groan.

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome let out a soft yawn as she opened both of her eyes watching the blurry outline of Miroku smile down at her sheepishly.

"Sorry lady Kagome for wakening you, but it would seem that the Bankotsu you are taking care of has found something very interesting in your bag," Coughing, Miroku let out a small laughter. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turned, she shifted her attention in the direction of her yellow bag and uttered a small scream, the scene before her was totally embarrassing and horrific. For some reason, Bankotsu thought that her underwear was some kind of new toy since he had her underwear on his head.

"Hey wench; what in the name of things do you call this soft fabric? It's so soft; I can wear it as a mask." Bankotsu said, totally oblivious to the shock that was on Kagome's face. It was amazing at how innocent he can be even at his current condition.

"That isn't a hat…. That is my underwear!" Kagome screamed.

As the day progressed on, it was already in the late October things hadn't changed much except the fact that Bankotsu had wore Kagome's underwear like a mask.

"What is underwear?" Bankotsu asked curiously his faced puzzled as he stared at the heavily blushing Kagome who clutched her underwear for life. "Wench tell me what it is or I will hurt you." Bankotsu growled as he flexed his tiny knuckles.

She giggled at his antics; Kagome tossed her underwear into her yellow bag before making her way over to Bankotsu and picked him up. "Underwear is something you wear just before wearing anything else whether it be pants, skirts, kilts etc… that underwear you had on was a female's underwear, and if females caught grown up boys messing with their belongings, they kill them get it?" Kagome said sweetly, all too sweetly that it scared Bankotsu too much.

"Ye…yes ma'am." Bankotsu gulped unknowingly cowering at the smiling Kagome.  
"Good boy." Kagome smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his cheeks rendering the raven head into crimson blushes. Kagome gasped at what she did, she couldn't believe that she had actually kissed Bankotsu. Kagome gulped down the inner apprehensive feeling before managing a smile on her face.

Bankotsu placed his left hand on his cheek where Kagome had kissed him; the kiss was so light that he had actually liked it. That scared the shit out of him; yet, he couldn't help but wonder how soft her lips will feel on his lips. Shaking his head vigorously Bankotsu couldn't believe that he had actually thought that. This woman was doing something to him and he wanted to know what.

Purged from his thoughts as voices sounded, Bankotsu leveled his head to Kagome and blanched when he saw her staring back at him with soft eyes, eyes that were filled with worry and the love a mother would have given to their children. "Are you alright Bankotsu…?" Kagome softly said as she placed a hand to his cheek and caressed it. Bankotsu loved the feeling here, the touch was so soft as he leaned into the touch as well. Kagome smiled lightly at his behaviour. Having to forget about their little dilemma a while ago Kagome couldn't help but draw the little boy into her arms more tightly yet gently as to not squish Bankotsu.

Around everybody watched in awe at the display of affection. They all knew that Kagome was capable of doing anything, but they would have never known how she came to be when taming a killer like Bankotsu.

"Hey Kagome, why the hell are you hugging the bastard," A snarling voice resounded through the hut as Inuyasha entered glaring at the two intently. It was one thing to get jealous of, but seeing the woman he came to like with the bastard in her arm was another. Bankotsu merely took one glance at Inuyasha, not truly intending to be cocky since he knew that this feeling he had was not at all scary as he thought it would be.

It was something he experience with his brothers in the band of seven, the same feeling of love and affection, how Kagome had gotten his affection was something he still had to think over. It was not like she liked him anyways. He may have an infatuation with her may be a small crush, but he didn't really love her did he? All his thoughts were pushed aside when he felt a fist connected with his head.

"Hey stupid get out of Kagome's arms." Bankotsu clutched his head trying to ignore the pain that throbbed… the unknown feeling of hurt had returned and like what had happened in the day care centre was about to happen right here, he could feel the tears wield in his eyes.

"Bankotsu are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly as she watched the little kid clutch his head in pain. "Inuyasha that was not nice, how dare you pick on a little boy, don't you have any remorse what so ever?" Kagome snarled as she threw Inuyasha the dirtiest look that can ever be produced.

"Why the fuck are you sticking up for him, he's just a dead bastard hanging onto dear life with that Shikon jewel in his neck, he has no feelings what so ever, you won't know when he will kill us, it can be late in the night while all of us are sleeping, he can just creep up to us and use his sword to do gods knows what." Inuyasha spat giving Bankotsu a dirty glare. But his glare immediately disappeared when he saw the look on Bankotsu's face.

Bankotsu had a very hard time trying to contain the tears in, but every word Inuyasha had said uncharacteristically hurt him like a knife had pierced his heart. It wasn't true, he had honour, he didn't find killing people in their sleep to be honourable, only cowardice. So at the precise moment he let out a wail, the tears erupted from his eyes falling as each time Bankotsu recalled the words the hanyou had said.

Kagome and the others watched, surprised and shock at this new predicament. Had they ever seen a killer cry before? Never, that was obvious. Breaking from her stupor Kagome immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Bankotsu drawing his head into her neck where she felt his tears wash all over her. It was one thing to be surprised of, but now it wasn't the time to let it get to her. She could never let a child cry, it was to heart wrenching even for her to see.

"Bankotsu please don't cry, Inuyasha was only being mean to you… ignore him please?" Kagome pleaded. Bankotsu may have heard the soft tone in her voice, but the hurt he was experiencing right now was too overwhelming. So he kept on sobbing like any little kid would do when they were hurt.

As he quiet down, Kagome could only hug Bankotsu closer to her. Bankotsu never knew that emotions were so powerful; he had never experienced any of this when he was tall, and he had nothing to cry for except the part where his comrades had died. But even then he had only shed a tear or so, but now it was a different story, being a child was like being renewed again. At first he thought it was something awful to live with, the weakness and the vulnerability.

Whatever it was that would come his way, he would accept it with his fullest, no more denying the worst, only accepting fait.

As her sobs gradually died down Kagome placed her hand around Bankotsu's head and tilted to her face.

"I will protect you… always." She smiled softly. Even if he was her enemy, she no longer cared, he had gained her trust and vice versa, though she didn't like the possible outcome when he grows back to his normal state, she would just have to accept it then.

"Thank you … Kagome…" Bankotsu lightly said as he closed his eyes once last time letting one final tear drop fall.

Kagome smiled lightly and brushed the tears away from his face. Glancing at the calendar she had pinned up in the hut Kagome gasped, it was stating October thirtieth one day before Halloween.

"Guys, how about we take a three day rest from shard hunting and head on over to my time for relaxation?" Kagome asked hopefully. The area around them, what was once a somber and dense air was now replaced with wonder and excitement.

"Sure Kagome sounds like a plan. But how will we all get there? The well only grants you and Inuyasha to pass through." Sango said disappointedly.

"No worries… we can use a Shikon jewel to pass on through." Kagome yipped as she brandished her jar of seven glistening Shikon shards. Immediately the air relaxed and everyone nodded their head in agreement, everyone except a hanyou.

"Are you stupid… that is the stupidest idea I ever heard, we can't go on a holiday, we need to hunt for shards damn it… as you may remember Kagome, you were the one who shattered it in the first place." Inuyasha sneered.

"All in favour of going over to my place say 'I'." Kagome smirked. Everyone including Bankotsu who was confused said I. "Well there you have it, you are out numbered. So we are going and that's that. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you not come."

"Feh, like I want to come to your stupid place, it reeks of human stench and your home is small." Inuyasha venomously spat. At the comment, everyone including Bankotsu narrowed their eyes. Oh he had gone too far.

"Excuse me…" Kagome hissed as she advanced on Inuyasha as Bankotsu scowled within her arms.

"What an idiot, how dare he insult Kagome nee Chan?" Shippo growled as he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. Miroku had his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha while Sango's fists were clenched.

"To tell you the fact, I agree with you Shippo… Inuyasha has made an idiocy fool of himself." Miroku verged as he shook his head with pity.

"So Kagome… you were saying something about us getting over to your time?" Sango asked as she changed the subject purposely.

"Yea… anyways… come on, let's ride Kirara over to the bone eater's well." Kagome said lightly and turned her back on Inuyasha. "Just let me get my bag before we go." Kagome smiled and bent down to retrieve her yellow bag. "Ok let's go," The six individuals began to exit the hut.

"Be careful my child's, don't get yourself injured." Kaede advised as she waved at them from her place near the table. The group waved back before they made their way to the exit.

"You aren't going no where you got that, unless you find a way to get passed me we will stick to shard hunting." Inuyasha snarled as he blocked the doorway with his body. The group sighed with annoyance before they stepped aside to reveal Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome voiced wearily. Inuyasha cursed as the beads around his neck glowed a purple hue before they made themselves heavy, he crashed to the ground head first. "Hurry, each one of you holds onto a Shikon jewel." Kagome said as she handed everyone a piece of glistening jewel. "We're off, hurry we got ten whole seconds before the spell wares off." Kagome urgently hissed as the group ran outside.

Kirara immediately turned into her fire cat stage, the others hopped onto her back. As the group sailed into the air that overlooked the tree tops they could hear the many curses issued down bellow in the forest.

"He is so damn annoying." Sango sighed as she scratched her nose. Miroku agreed before he inched forward towards Sango, hands darted from his side and snuck alongside Kirara's back. Sango sighed and slapped Miroku with her hand. "You are so predictable Houshi sama." Sango sighed again as Miroku chuckled deeply a red hand print sported on his cheek. Kagome sighed heavily as she saw the familiar red kimono down bellow them.

"How can you put up with that half-breed mutt?" Bankotsu asked incredulously as he snuggled closer into Kagome's embrace. Kagome sighed annoyingly as she lightly ran a hand through Bankotsu's hair and scratched his scalp. Bankotsu enjoyed the feeling; he let his eyes close and relished Kagome as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I do put up with his bullshits and his annoying talks, but sometimes he can be very sweet." Kagome smiled lightly. Bankotsu had to suppress his growl at the remark.  
'Sweet, she thinks he's sweet?' hey why am I getting all angry at this, am I jealous?' Bankotsu mentally bristled as rage filled his mind. The next few lines that Kagome spoke immediately eased him back to normal.

"Well rarely sweet, but I don't like him never the less. He has Kikyo, if he dared try to make me his possession or wanted the both of us, than I don't think we can be friends anymore." Kagome sadly said before she rested her cheek against Bankotsu's head. Bankotsu wrapped his tiny hand around Kagome's and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't worry Kagome; just accept whatever comes to you first." Bankotsu whispered. Kagome blushed at his statement and his hand motion before she smiled gently.

"Watch out!" Sango yelled as a yellow slash mark hurled its way at them. Kirara dodged it in time as the group held onto each other to prevent from falling.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Sango raged as she saw Inuyasha smirked up at them.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you? Are you trying to hurt us?" Kagome screamed as she eyed the hanyou with disgust.

"I told you not to go, so if you're going, then I must hurt you guys to prevent that." Inuyasha sneered before he sent another blast of wind scar up at them.

"It's a shame that I forgot my prized sword at the hut then I would be able to protect you guys from the mutt." Bankotsu huffed as he clung onto Kagome's sleeve. Kagome giggled at his words and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bankotsu, you are so nice." Kagome cooed as she gave Bankotsu's cheek another kiss. Bankotsu blushed heavily before he hid his face in her chest.

"Whatever, if he wants to play rough, than so can I," Sango raged as she hurled her boomerang at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the weapon as it skinned passed him before the boomerang returned back to its master.

"There! I see the well!" Shippo yelled as he clutched onto his jewel tightly. Miroku and the others did the same. Kagome placed a finger to her lips before she chanted a spell. Everybody watched as the sky above them glowed a pink light before it expanded and stretched its way to the ground; a barrier had formed.

"This will slow Inuyasha down. I can't believe that he wants to ruin our vacation." Kagome huffed as the group dived straight for the well. Inuyasha cursed as he collided with the barrier and to himself as he watched the group grow nearer to the well. As he launched an attack he had successfully destroyed the barrier. He immediately ran quickly towards the well.

"Here we go guys." Kagome yelled. "Hang on tight and duck as low as you can, this ride will hurt if you collide with the brim of the well." Kagome cautioned as everyone bent their heads as low as they could go. With a burst of speed, Kirara dived straight into the well. Everyone gasped as the few branches perched near the well scratched them.

As they neared the bottom they all head Kagome chant another spell, what amazed everyone except Kagome was that they never hit the bottom, instead they entered a swirling blue tunnel as the area around them became thinner. Above Inuyasha cursed as he watch the group disappear within the well.

"I am going to get you myself if that is what you want." Inuyasha hissed as he jumped into the air aiming straight for the well, but blanched when he was knocked back by a sudden force. "Stupid Kagome, you and your barriers, I can't even break this one down since a Shikon jewel is stuck near the brim with a sutra embedded with it.

"Guys this is my home… but as you can see, we have to climb out of this well in order for us to see it." Kagome huffed before she used the ladder that she had created in the beginning of her journey to get out. A now tiny Kirara hopped onto her shoulder with Shippo on the other meowed at the situation. "Not to worry, I can carry you three out of this well of mine." Kagome smiled lightly.

"Don't you dare stare up into my dress Miroku or else you will be spotting another wound on your head." Sango growled before she followed Kagome up the ladder carrying her boomerang as well. Before long the six had managed to get themselves out of the well and outside where the courtyard was.

"Wow, your home is amazing." Bankotsu said, as he took in the shrine around them. Everyone was also awestruck at the beauty Kagome lived in.

"Well let's head into my home so we can finally rest." Kagome giggled before she carried Bankotsu and made her way over to the door. Miroku and Sango followed while they eyed the street's power line and the passing cars as they zoomed across the road down bellow. Kagome adjusted Bankotsu into one arm and brought out a set of keys from within her pocket.

Bankotsu eyed the instrument with curiosity, the area around him was all too unfamiliar and he loved it. As Kagome unlocked the door and opened it, Bankotsu and the others where hit with an aroma of fresh baked pumpkin pie Bankotsu couldn't help but salivate a little. As they entered through the doorway Bankotsu squeaked as an orange faced thing greeted them, a face cut out from some sort of fruit.

"Awe Bankotsu it's only a pumpkin no need to be afraid of it." Kagome giggled as she pats Bankotsu on the head. Bankotsu massaged his chest trying to calm the rapidly beating heart.

"What's a pumpkin?" Shippo asked as he merely poked the orange sphere shaped fruit.

"Why is does this fruit have a face on it Kagome?" Shippo innocently asked.

"Well the reason for this is, tomorrow is October thirty first, and at night time a holiday known as Halloween begins. These pumpkins here are to be placed outside during that time to help scare away the monsters." Kagome explained.

"What do we do on Halloween?" Shippo asked.

"Well that is why I brought you guys here; we are going to trick or treat tomorrow. If you want to know, trick or treating is when a bunch of people go door to door; the person either gives you a treat, or ask for a trick." Kagome explained.

"So we get candy?" Shippo squeaked. Kagome nodded her head as Shippo cheered. Bankotsu merely choked.

"But first we need to get some costumes for you guys." Kagome giggled. She turned her head towards the direction of her kitchen Kagome opened out her mouth and hollered…

"Mom I'm home, I brought some of my friends over from the other era." Kagome yelled. They all could hear the shuffles of instruments within the kitchen before a figure stepped out.

"You guys this is my mother." Kagome introduced as she pointed to a slightly taller woman with raven hair who wore a red sweater and a long scarlet dress, the woman held a graceful smile over her face as she eyed Kagome's friends.

"Hi Kagome's mom," Sango, Miroku and Shippo said in unison before they bowed at her.

"Kagome you have lovely friends." Her mother smiled before she bowed back.

"Mom, these guys are; Sango, Miroku Shippo, the cat is Kirara, and this little boy in my arms is my child Bankotsu." Kagome smiled as she pinched Bankotsu's cheek.  
Kagome's mother bowed respectively at each individual before she stopped at Bankotsu.

"Oh honey is he your son? If he is who's the father?" Her mother smiled as she took Bankotsu from Kagome's arm into hers.

"Um he's not my son, but I am taking care of him." Kagome blushed. Bankotsu respectively remained calm within Kagome's mothers' arms.

"He is so cute dear." Her mother complimented before she handed Bankotsu back to Kagome. "Well your friends can stay in your room, and I think there are some costumes left in Souta's closet that will fit the cute fox-demon and a smaller outfit as well that would fit Bankotsu." Her mother told her. Kagome thanked her for the information before she climbed her stairs to the second floor, followed by the rest of her friends. Her mother smiled gently and headed back into the kitchen.

Kagome entered her room with a soft sigh, followed closely by Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara. "You guys this is my lovely room." Kagome said as she extended both her arms to twirl them around.

A bed set near the wall with a window placed between the bed and the computer desk, a closet stood neatly at the base at the bed while a door connected to the washroom lay ajar.

"Your room is awfully clean." Miroku complimented while in taking his surroundings.

"Yea I know, but oh well, hey you guys, stay here while I get some costumes for Bankotsu and Shippo." Kagome said lightly before placing Bankotsu on her bed and exiting her room.

"Hey what costumes are you going to force on me?" Bankotsu growled as he sat on Kagome's bed. Miroku and Sango merely chuckled before sitting themselves on the couch provided.

"Wow this thing is so soft." Sango said lightly as she bounced on the couch a bit.

"Alright people I am back." Kagome announced as she entered her room with a few costumes in one hand. "Ok Shippo, I want you and Bankotsu to come with me into the bathroom please." Kagome ordered lightly. Shippo nodded his head before he took Bankotsu by the hand and lead him into the open door. Kagome snickered at Sango and Miroku who both watched with smiling faces.

"Wench, what costumes are you going to force on me?" Bankotsu growled as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't be a party pooper Bankotsu, Shippo loves his costumes." Kagome cooed as Shippo bounced in his vampire costumes, the fake fangs protruded out of his mouth while the cape swished freely, his bushy tail completely hidden by the trick of Shippo's fox magic.

"Well that is because he likes his costume, if I swear you got a costume that is nothing I like I will kill you." Bankotsu huffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes before she tied a blind fold around Bankotsu's eyes. "You will love the costume that you are going to wear." Kagome cooed. Bankotsu growled before he felt something being pulled over his head; something loose since it didn't disturbed the blind fold that was tied around his eyes that blocked his view from seeing what was going on. The costume was soft and warm, he was like he wore an outfit made out of feathers, and he also felt something being placed on top of his head.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Bankotsu growled as he subconsciously swat at Kagome's arm. Kagome giggled soon followed closely by Shippo.

"I am finished, but let me show the costume to Miroku, Kirara and Sango and see if they like the costume, then you can see it for yourself." Kagome cooed before she opened the bathroom door. "Hey Miroku and Sango, how do you like this little costume here?" Kagome asked as she stifled her laughter. Bankotsu growled as he felt the floor disappear beneath him. As Kagome brought him outside, he heard the stifles of both Sango and Miroku's laughter.

"Oh gosh he is so cute!" He heard Sango squealed.

"Oh my, that is one unique outfit Kagome, did your young brother really wear that when he was Bankotsu's age?" Bankotsu heard Miroku asked. Bankotsu had the feeling that Kagome had nodded her head since he heard no answer.

"May you tell me what the fuck is going on right now?" Bankotsu demanded.

"Fine, you may see your costume, but you didn't have to be rude about it." Kagome tsked. Before she leveled Bankotsu to the ground and took the blind fold off. He adjusted his gaze so he can properly see. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes when he caught the snickers the group gave him.

"What is so funny?" he asked before he made his way over to Kagome's mirror perched upon a closet to see his costume.

He just wanted to know what the hell was so funny about him that can make all the people in the room guffaw, there is one thing he despised the most and that was being laughed at.

"You lucky bitch, once you get back over here I swear I am going to destroy this accursed well of yours so you can't go back." Inuyasha growled as he paced back and forth around the bone eaters well. Inuyasha could only glare at the well before he stopped in mid tracks. One whiff of the familiar earthly clay aroma from a dead priestess was all it took to drive his senses elsewhere; he took once last glance at the bone eater well and dashed off quickly into the woods to search for Kikyo.

"I see that you have caught my scent Inuyasha, no matter, I will talk to you and have my true intentions been set free. I may be dead and lifeless, but I do intend to help other people in need, and I guess that you need help as well Inuyasha." Kikyo muttered as her soul collectors floated nearby. "Indeed I will help…" She whispered as her palm glowed a cherry red.

Bankotsu took one glance at the mirror in front of him and gasped. No wonder the suit he wore was so warm and soft, he wore a fricken bunny suit and the thing Kagome had placed above his head before; the one he felt, it was a pair of bunny ears. Around him he can feel everyone's eyes upon him, watched as his face turned a cherry red.

"What the hell! Why the fuck am I wearing this atrocious costume?" Bankotsu screamed, he swallowed hard when he heard the laughter broke through around him, the laughter that was bubbled in till now. At the moment he just wanted to die on the spot, doing the next best thing, he fainted on the ground.****

Chapter 4 finished.

Now this is the better version I hope lol. I hope my grammar and punctuations were alright. I know I know I kind of rushed it but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it, till then people see ya.


	5. Trick or Treating

**Chapter 5: Trick& Treating**

**Note: sorry for the delay people lol, anyways it's so late for Halloween but I had this story put on hold since then lol. Anyways like one of my other story, I'm going to make this story into two parts, meaning that this will be the last chapter to part one until the other part come out.**

**Warning: Rated for OOC and languages.**

It was one thing to laugh about, but right there and then the most humiliating thing had just occurred to him, thus making him the centre of everything. The outfit he was wearing, the bunny costume was what he was wearing, and it was something that caused the people around him to laugh either hysterically or giggle. Feeling the blood rush to his face Bankotsu wanted to die but since he couldn't, he did the next best thing he fainted.

"Poor Bankotsu, what torture he must feel to wear that adorable costume." Sango giggled wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes as she survey the unconscious boy.

"Kodak moment!" Kagome cooed as she brought out her camera from her closet before taking several pictures of Bankotsu. "As well these may come in handy for blackmail." Kagome chuckled waving the pair of pictures in her hand. "So when it comes to threatening to kill me or you guys, I'll just show him these and he should shut up."

"Your modern technology is very ingenious lady Kagome, with all the different things that even I haven't seen before I bet you can do many wonders with these." Miroku grinned as he caressed the computer monitor.

"Ah yes, my home does have a lot of these, but let me give you a tour after our fun out on trick or treating tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep and shop for your costumes tomorrow." Kagome giggled as she cradled the little Bankotsu in her arm cooing gently as he soundlessly slept. "The two of you can take my bed if you want." Kagome grinned innocently as she sat herself down next to the door allowing her head to rest against the wall.

"Kagome you have some horrible thoughts etched in that head of yours, there is no way am I going to sleep with this lecher on that bed of yours, if so I will sleep on it and Miroku can sleep on the floor, but hey isn't it yours, why don't you sleep on it?" Sango asked. Kagome laughed softly before brushing the sentence off.

"Nah I had always preferred to sleep on the ground when I ever have kids, it always make me feel wonderful knowing that the innocents is safe within my arms." Kagome smiled hugging Bankotsu closer to her chest.

"Spoken well from a kind and caring lady." Miroku beamed as he gently set his items near the corner. "Now I don't know about Sango, but I sure want to feel that relaxing bed of yours." Miroku grinned as he cast aside his sandals before sitting himself on the pink mattress feeling it's softness with his fingers. "Marvelous, I had never felt anything so soft and comfortable; it beats the outdoor where we had to endure Mother Nature's wrath as well as being bossed around by Inuyasha." Miroku calmly sighed as he gently rested his head against the pillow closing his eyes.

"I wonder what is wrong with him, what do you think might have happened Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "He had never been this bad when it comes to allowing you to go home, why is he starting up like this?"

"Your question is something I cannot answer, the only thing I can guess is that he has some issues going on right now, so let it be right now, let us get some sleep, look forward to tomorrow, it's Halloween!" Kagome giggled as she gave the small Bankotsu a kiss on his cheek.

"Your advice is like a moon flower that blooms in all the right places." Sango smiled warmly as Kagome blushed lightly. "Oh you and the little brat seem to have grown quite attached to each other rather quickly. If I daresay, but it looks to me like you consider the little twerp to be your son, but if he was in his original state he would no doubt be a person you may like eh?" Sango smirked slyly.

"SANGO! It's nothing like that, you have such a foolish imagination, never in my life had that thought ever crossed my mind." Kagome huffed breathing heavily as she tried to rid her blush from her face. "I don't love him; he's just something I must take care of since he is only a child, even if he is an assassin I can never let a young child wonder alone by him or her self." Kagome remarked as she placed a comforting hand on top of Bankotsu's head.

"Alright, whatever you say Kagome, but I think I heard you say this to Inuyasha once, what was it? Oh yes it was something about 'ever heard about the Egyptian river called De Nile?'" Sango sneered mischievously before placing her giant boomerang to the side next to Miroku's staff.

"Go to sleep!" Kagome squeaked as she hid her blushing face in Bankotsu's shoulder. Smirking one last time, Sango crawled into Kagome's bed and fell fast asleep besides Miroku. Taking one look she merely growled. "Hypocrite, making fun of my love life when hers is still in questioning." Kagome pouted, as she lower her head to look at the unconscious Bankotsu her expression immediately soften. "I don't get it, when I am with you now, I feel so content, it had never been this way before, is it because you're a child does the face of a child bring me to my knees. If he would transform back to his original state would I still have these feelings, or would I be frighten again? So many questions, but anyways I hope this feeling never goes away." Kagome murmured quietly running a hand through Bankotsu's locks of hair scratching lightly at the scalp as she finally let her eyes drift to dreamland where the last thing she saw was the content smile on Bankotsu's face.

Bankotsu stirred slightly as he awoken to his surrounding, his eyes widened as he discovered that 1) he was still in the atrocious bunny costume the bunny ears still on his head; 2) everyone around him was sleeping and it was dark and 3) the miko Kagome was holding him tightly against her chest tight but it gave him enough room to move and breath. He had never been this uncomfortable before, hell he didn't mind Kagome, but the bunny outfit was making him sweat and itch. Using his assassin skills he easily discarded the outfit on the floor where he found himself wearing nothing underneath, and then he remembered before the costume was placed over him he did feel a bit chilly. Blushing heavily Bankotsu looked around in his position to find his clothing or anything that will cover him something that will make him feel proper again but seeing nothing Bankotsu sighed heavily.

Having but one choice he returned to his position by resting his naked body against Kagome closing his eyes trying to sleep. "Well it's not like she haven't seen a naked boy before." Bankotsu smirked before letting sleep get the best of him.

"Wakey, wakey Kagome, its morning, and you promised to take us shopping for costumes or whatever they are." Sango cooed as she poked Kagome in the ribs. Groaning with displeasure, Kagome yawned tiredly before waking her eyes letting them adjust to her surroundings. "Today is Halloween, oh by the way; there is something very interesting nesting within your arm." Sango said, her voice cracking with giggles.

Her eyes finally wide and awake Kagome stared at her giggling friends before taking a quick glance at the sleeping Bankotsu before gasping.

"No clothes… no clothes…" Kagome stuttered blushing heavily realizing where her hands were; one of her hand fastened around his lower torso just above his manhood and the other around his neck where she had him cradled to her chest. Bankotsu had both hands resting on Kagome's stomach while his face was nestled against her breast a smile etched upon his face. "Pervert…" Kagome growled gently placing Bankotsu on the ground while she searched for his clothes.

"Wow this brat is really something" Sango chuckled softly as she eyed the sleeping child. "I swear Kagome, you're going to grow white hair before you reach your thirties and this brat will be the cause of your oldness." Sango good naturally humoured, fingering the bed linings.

"Oh well, it's not like this will be continuing for a while, I guess his curse will be lifted soon but I wonder how?" Kagome murmured finding his clothing on the ground and retrieving them. "Hey Sango may you hold him up right while I dress him." Kagome asked making her way over to her bed.

"Sures…" Sango smiled gently slipping both arms under both side of Bankotsu's armpits before picking him up. As Kagome dressed the nude boy, Sango took the time to examine every inch of his body…" Wow what a body, if he looks this good young with you I wonder how he would look older, I guess this mini manhood right now would grow big into something eh?" Sango chuckled winking at Kagome.

"Sango, you're even worse then Miroku… get your mind out of the gutter." Kagome gasped her red face shining. Sango merely giggled before resuming her duty. "My gosh what a horrible thing to think about." Kagome said but still she couldn't help but look down a bit.

"I told you so…" Sango sing a song causing Kagome to blush immensely.

"Did someone mention my name earlier?" Miroku asked his body arching up from Kagome's bed grinning broadly at the two girls. "Woah hey, I heard about women taking advantage of men while they are drunk, but you two ladies taking advantage of a sleeping boy have you no shame?" Miroku grinned.

"Shame my ass." Sango growled slamming her fist against Miroku's head causing the monk to fall back on the bed swirly eyed. "Anyways…" after Kagome finished dressing Bankotsu. "Lets go shopping for the costumes, we can leave Bankotsu here with Miroku, he can take care of him." Sango said grinning.

"Sure, sounds like a plan, and we can choose an outfit for Miroku as well." Kagome smirked. "I like the way you think, poor Miroku, I just hope Bankotsu doesn't drive him out of his own hair." Kagome giggled before finishing off her work. "Ok that should do it, he is clothed, leave him beside the Houshi and lets leave." Kagome grinned making her way towards her door.

"You sure you don't want to change?" Sango asked eyeing the rumpled sweater on Kagome's body.

"Oh it is alright, I'll change when we get back from shopping, now let us go before Miroku can have any objection when he wakes." Kagome laughed softly making her way out the door with Sango sighing with amusement followed suit.

"Damn… that woman hits so hard…" Miroku moaned rubbing his throbbing head with his right palm.

"Damn… stupid woman dressing me in a fucking bunny costume, what the hell is that." Bankotsu growled waking up to find himself in his own attire.

"Women, what strange creatures they are." Bankotsu and Miroku said in unison.

"You… they left me to take care of you!" Miroku asked horrified to see the kid sitting on the bed next to him.

"I can ask you the same thing, why the hell would they leave me behind in the presence of a perverted idiot." Bankotsu sneered. "Like come on, everyone knows you're perverted and you're supposed to be a monk, have you no shame?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why you little brat." Miroku raged wrapping both hands around Bankotsu's neck squeezing it. "Don't you ever shame me about who I am, now be a good boy and apologize to me." Miroku scolded letting his arm wrap around the little boy's smaller torso letting go of his neck. "Let me hear you say it."

"Oh God, get off me, alright I'm sorry for messing with you." Bankotsu squeaked as he freed himself from Miroku's grasp.

"That's better, now that the two ladies left us here; I am responsible for taking care of you, so you do what I say you understand?" Miroku asked watching as the raven head sweat drop heavily.

"You fucking bastard oh I can't wait to be in my own body again, I will surely watch you die first by my hands." Bankotsu snarled.

"Yea, but until then, you are to do my bidding you underling." Miroku smirked giving Bankotsu a pat on his head. Snarling with disgust Bankotsu bat his hand away before standing on his feet.

"So what the hell do you want me to do first?" Bankotsu asked coldly.

"Ah that is a good boy, I want you to clean up Kagome's room, she couldn't do it today since she went to pick up their costumes, so it is only a kindred spirit if you do it for her, so hop to it."

"What ever the fuck you want you pompous ass hole." Bankotsu cussed before making his way into Kagome's joined bathroom to grab some supplies.

"Mind your language little one." Miroku chuckled before sitting himself down on Kagome's leather chair placing both feet up on her deck lying back as he watched the raven head come back out with a bucket filled with water and a cloth. "Begin…" Miroku lazily commanded. With a last snarl and a look of pure hatred on Bankotsu's eyes he began his household work.

"Hey Sango, what do you make of this costume?" Kagome asked the brunette female.

"Hm I think that looks really good on you Kagome." Sango marveled as she eyed the tooth fairy costume Kagome dressed up as. "Though I think that one right there suits you more."

"Oh this one…" Kagome weakly smiled as she plucked a bunny costume up holding the revealing outfit in her hand. It has a bra; a thong with a bunny tail attached to it a tiara with bunny ears looping and a tie with matching pair of glasses to go with it. "Wow I must be slutty if you think this fits me." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Alright I'm finished with the cleaning, is there anything else you want?" Bankotsu asked wiping the sweat off his flushed face.

"Now that you mention it, there is actually something you can do for me, make me something nice to drink." Miroku snapped letting one leg dangle off the chair.

"Damn you to hell you bastard." Bankotsu yelled throwing the dirty cloth on the ground while wiping his dirty hands on his kimono.

"Now, now, from now on you call me master." Bankotsu sighed heavily but ignored his argument for later.

"Fine, fine what ever the hell you want." Bankotsugrumbled before rushing out the door.

"Hmm well, well, well it would seem Inuyasha hates it when the miko goes back to her time era." Princess Asakura sneered. "Very interesting, I shall make arrangements for a surprise for the miko and her friends when they get back." She chuckled softly as she watched her flowers spiraling in front of her projecting an image of Inuyasha sitting by the bone eater's well waiting for Kagome.

"Damn wench, taking her sweet fucking time over at her place." Inuyasha snarled sitting on the brim of the well. "I bet if I went over there right now, I can bring her over by force."

"Indeed you shall do that…" Asakura laughed as two arms appeared in thin air clamping one hand over Inuyasha's mouth while the other one pulled him into the vortex of flowers. Nothing was left behind as the remaining scent of Inuyasha vanished into a spiral of flowers.

"Alright here's a frozen drink you stupid monk." Bankotsu scowled as he threw a can of pop into Miroku's lap. "Kagome's mother told me it is something good if you want to be refreshed."

"I thank Kagome's mother greatfully." Miroku said raising his arm with the drink in a toast.

"Hey Sango, let's go now, I think we have all the costume we need for the two of us and Miroku." Kagome yelled. With a quick nod Sango and Kagome exited the store and made their way onto the crowded street the sun glowing a orangey hue.

As the two females returned home, they found the two males glaring daggers at each other.

"You fucking piece of shit,I swearI will have my revenge." Bankotsu hissed giving Miroku the finger.

"OhI am shaking in my robes..." Miroku mocked sneering at the raven head. Sweat dropping Kagome entered the room to intercept the argument.

"Ok, let us all try on our new costumes and then go trick or treating." Kagome cheered as threw the bags onto the bed. "Go and choose your costume everyone, except you Bankotsu you are wearing that bunny costume."

"Oh damn you wretched woman, I am so going to enjoy slashing that to bits when I get my body back." Bankotsu humoured eyes widening into a daze as he pictures the white costume being slashed to bits by his banryuu and him laughing his head off like a maniac.

"Oh Bankotsu…" Kagome sweat dropped eyeing the dazed kid.

"Oh this costume is very interesting Kagome…" Miroku smirked as he produced the bunny costume she had bought for herself. "Very revealing don't you think lady Kagome?"

"Shut up, if I am to dress up, I might as well dress up pretending to be Bankotsu's mother." Kagome blushed.

"What?" Bankotsu asked as he turned his attention to Kagome's outfit eyeing it for the first time. "Oh my god…" Bankotsu squeaked before turning his head away blushing heavily.

"I like this princess costume you bought for me Kagome, thank you very much." Sango said twirling around in her pink gown with flower embedded around the hems and sleeves as Miroku entered the washroom closing the door behind to change.

"What am I suppose to be Kagome?" Miroku asked as he exited the washroom in his costume.

"Wow, that cave man costume does look good on you Miroku." Kagome giggled as Sango merely blushed. A shredded cloth wrapped around his lower torso where a thin layer of cloth hung from his shoulder keeping the costume up in one hand Miroku carried a plastic club. "Make sure you are wearing something underneath there." Kagome advised.

"Does it really matter, no one would see me." Miroku said as he sat down causing everyone in the room to turn away.

"You didn't wear anything did you?" Squeaked Kagome as she covered Bankotsu's eyes.

"You idiot why didn't you put anything on underneath that yellow yoga thing you are wearing." Sango raged as she covered her blushing face with her hands.

"Like I said, why bother when something is already covering me." Miroku grinned. "Besides I think the ladies might like the sight."

"More like run away in fright is more like it." Bankotsu said as he slipped Kagome's hand off his face.

"Oh well, I like the wind blowing gently down there." Miroku shrugged.

"Oh well let's not have this ruin our fun, let us go out now, I think I see many of the trick or treaters." Kagome said as she rushed into the washroom to change. "I'll be out in a few seconds."

From downstairs the individuals can hear the cry of little children's yelling 'trick or treat.' To Kagome's mother while her mother merely giggled handing the kids some treats.

"What are those things I hear the kids eating?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"They are called candies, when you trick or treat, the person tells you to tell him/her a trick or she or he may give you a treat." Kagome explained as she exited the washroom in her costume.

"Holy crap you look sexy lady Kagome." Miroku dog whistled as he eyed the costume on Kagome. Her bra the only thing covering her top while her bottom a very short white skirt covered the area, a bunny tail protruding from her back, Sango did a double in take as Kagome made her way over to the surprised Bankotsu. Bankotsu was so surprised that he didn't even object or squirm when Kagome placed the small bunny outfit on him.

"Now we can go?" Miroku asked snapping out of his dazed fantasy.

"Let's go, oh I think Shippo is downstairs helping my mother." Kagome smiled as the three individual exited Kagome's room making their way downstairs to the hallway where Shippo and Kagome's mother was handing out chocolate bars to a pair of twins dressed up as pirates.

"Here you go dears, don't eat all the candies now or else you will get a tummy ache." Kagome's mother advised as she smiled kindly at the little kids who in return smiled back before running off into the dark.

"Well mom, I am going trick or treating with my friends now, Shippo come." Kagome said to her mother as she walked past her.

"Don't stay out to long dear, and do make sure you don't attract many guys with that outfit of yours, it really does look ridiculous." Her mother chuckled as she waves the group off.

"I promise mom." Kagome said before the four individual with Bankotsu within Kagome's arms headed off.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Kagome asked as she eyed the many children run past her into different directions.

"How about there, that house seems to have a lot of candy." Shippo grinned as he dashed towards a house with ghost decorations hanging from the roof and jack-o-lanterns streaming their pavements. Chuckling merrily Kagome set Bankotsu on the ground.

"Well, why don't you join Shippo with his treating while we follow up from behind." Kagome said, but blinked suddenly at the look she was being sent.

"You have got to be kidding me, first I'm dressed like a fucking bunny, and now you want me running door to door asking for treats in this?" Bankotsu raged as he plucked at his bunny ears.

"Oh stop being such a poor sport Bankotsu; here I'll take you with me." Shippo squealed doubling back before grabbing Bankotsu's hand dragging him towards the house.

"Let's see how it goes." Kagome giggled as the three grown up stood at the entrance way watching as the two kids make their way to the door. Kagome smiled lightly as Shippo knocked on the door with Bankotsu flushing heavily nearby. She shifted her position to allow other children and their parents by as the new kids joined Shippo and Bankotsu at the door, many of the female children giggled at Bankotsu's outfit earning a respectable growl and flush.

"Oh what scary costumes you cute children have." A teenaged male said as he eyed the group with a smile.

"Trick or treat!" They all cried excluding Bankotsu who just stared at the teenager with a flush.

Laughing the teenager with green hair grabbed a bowl on a nearby table and started to hand out jelly beans to the group. "Three for each of the cute angels…", after said that the three females in angel costumes giggled and ran off with their parents following. "Three for the vampire…" The teenager laughed as he ruffled Shippo's hair. Laughing Shippo licked his lips tenderly as he eyed the packages of jelly beans within his bag before rushing off towards the group. "Now for the bunny, I didn't hear you say 'trick or treat.' little one." The teenager smiled at Bankotsu.

"Just bite me would you, I hate it in this costume and I rather not have to put up with a newb pestering me with annoying lectures." Bankotsu coldly said to the teenager who blinked in surprise.

"Well somebody has a huge vocabulary for someone who is so young as you, just for that you get six packages of jelly beans for being smart." The teenager smiled as he placed a fistful of jelly beans into his bag. "Good night little one." With a final ruffle of his hair the teenager reentered his house closing the door behind him.

"Of all the nerve, calling me young then ruffling my hair, he's going to be the first person on my list who I will kill personally." Bankotsu huffed as he made his way back to Kagome and the others.

"Well how did it go Bankotsu?" Miroku asked the little bunny.

"Fuck off will you; I am having the time of my life." Bankotsu sarcastically said.

"Oh there is another house!" Shippo gleefully cried as he grabbed hold of Bankotsu's hand again and dragged him forward.

"My Shippo is one enthusiastic kid." Miroku laughed eyeing the two kids running up the stairway.

"Indeed he is, but poor Bankotsu." Kagome laughed watching Bankotsu trip.

"You guys, but have you noticed that people are staring at you two." Sango asked baring her fist in her pocket as teenagers of opposite gender pass by eyed Miroku and Kagome with interest.

"Oh let them, they have nothing to see except our bodies." Kagome said ignoring the many looks.

"Trick or treat!" Shippo yelled as an elderly woman appeared baring basket filled with chocolates.

"Oh what wonderful little kids you are!" The granny chuckled as she handed Shippo two chocolate bars and Bankotsu three. Laughing merrily at them, the elderly lady reentered her house waiting for other kids.

"Hey Bankotsu…" Shippo whispered.

"Yea, what is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Let's have some of our chocolate bars and not tell Kagome and the others." Shippo snickered as he unraveled a mars bar before taking a large bite out of it. "Mmmm it is so good, here you should try some." Shippo giggled.

"I think not, that is food I have never seen in my life, don't you dare point that near me." Bankotsu disgustedly spat smacking Shippo's offering hand away.

"Oh don't be a sour lemon Bankotsu, here…" Forcefully grabbing Bankotsu by the face Shippo shoved the piece of chocolate bar into his mouth. Choking drastically Bankotsu was forced to swallow the thing. As he swallowed the last remaining chunk down his throat, a sweet flavour tasting aroused in his mouth, it was something he had never felt before, the thing he had just ate was pretty good. Eyeing his own bag, Bankotsu took one of his chocolate bars and unraveled it.

"See I knew you would like them." Shippo smiled as he watches Bankotsu munch up the chocolate bar he unraveled. But as Bankotsu took another chocolate bar out, Shippo's eyes grew worried. "Uh Bankotsu you shouldn't eat too much of that." Shippo warned. With no response Shippo placed a shaking hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "Uh Bankotsu you ok?" he was taken aback when Bankotsu whirled his way, his eyes widened with excitement his mouth smeared with chocolate.

"Am I ok…? I have never felt this exhilarant before, it's like I can do anything I want… what tasty things these chocolate bars are… I want more." Bankotsu squealed scaring Shippo to bits as he watches the raven head dash off.

"Uh Kagome I think we may have a problem…" Shippo said.

"Um… he seems rather excited, what happened?" Kagome asked as she watch Bankotsu run up to another house.

"Well you see, I gave him a taste of chocolate, when he took a bite out of it, he seemed rather attached to them so he uh ate all his chocolate bars that he had been given." Shippo sheepishly said.

"Oh dear, I think we better get him before something happens, I am afraid of the thing he might be in." Kagome said running towards Bankotsu.

"Oh what a cute costume you have young lad here take as many chocolate bars as you want." An elderly man smiled showing the bowl to Bankotsu.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Bankotsu grinned before taking the whole bowl and dumping all of its contents into his bag before dashing off cackling like mad leaving behind a surprised yet peeved man.

"Bankotsu, that is not nice at all!" Kagome yelled as she chased the rabid raven head towards the next house.

"Who fucking cares, I have this chocolate to keep me satisfied." Bankotsu giggled merrily as he hugged a chocolate bar close to himself while he ran. "Aren't you the most precious thing to me, oh yea you are…" Bankotsu cooed nuzzling the chocolate bar.

"Oh wow, Kodak moment, scary but definitely a Kodak moment." Kagome murmured as she chased him down.

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet my tummy chocolate, first I am going to play with you, then I am going to strip you, then I am going to eat you…" Bankotsu cackled merrily as he skipped the rest of the way.

"Whoa, too scary, I was afraid of this." Kagome whispered to herself horrified with the truth.

"Kagome, what the hell is wrong with him?" Shippo said puffing in vain as he tried to catch up.

"Yea lady Kagome, it would seem he's a totally different person." Miroku shuddered.

"If he's a totally different person, then that is something we should be afraid about." Sango warned as she jogged alongside Miroku.

"Well you guys the truth is, he's hyper, with too many sweets coating his system I say he's going to be like this for a while. Unless we can catch him, he's going to find sweet wherever he can." Kagome explained.

"Oh well that explains why he is behaving strangely, ok let's chase him down." Miroku said as he sped up his pace to match alongside Bankotsu. "This is as far as you go little one." Miroku said holding Bankotsu tightly to his body.

"Let me go, please let me go…" Bankotsu struggled as Miroku passed him into Kagome's arms. "I want more chocolates they are so yummy, I can't believe something as good has never been tasted by me." Bankotsu squirmed.

"No more sweets for you, we are going home after Shippo is done with his trick or treating, as for you, no more." Kagome scolded. Surprised at what she said Bankotsu pouted a bit, until an idea came to his mind. He had always seen Shippo use it on Kagome, and every time he did that he always got what he wanted. So if he was to use it on her, maybe he will get his chocolates. "Do you hear me Bankotsu…? I said no more." Kagome repeated.

"Awe but please Kagome…" Bankotsu asked as he gave her the most adorable puppy eyes look.

**The End.**

**I shall leave it at this and continue it some other time in a different story lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't mind my spelling mistakes and grammar, I know it's horrible but bare with me people, I'm not a person who is good with English hehe.**


End file.
